


Mahdollisuuksia

by VishCount



Category: LaeppaVika
Genre: Alternative realities, Angst, Car Accidents, Drug Addiction, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Suicide Attempt, grieving process
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VishCount/pseuds/VishCount
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tuntemattomista syistä ja tuntemattoman voiman mahdollistamana Rauski päätyy keskelle vaihtoehtoista todellisuutta, joka vääristää sekä kaupungin että ihmissuhteet. Eikä se ole ainoa vääristymä: Yhtäkkiä hänellä on elettävänään oman elämänsä lisäksi kolme muuta, joissa jokaisessa on jotain pahasti rikki. Oma oikea todellisuuskin vaikuttaa ohuelta, kun siinäkin alkaa ilmetä muiden karmeiden todellisuuksien enteitä. </p>
<p>Rauskille jää kaksi tehtävää: Yrittää paikata näissä jo romuttuneissa todellisuuksissa se, mitä paikattavissa on ja samalla löytää omastaan se kaava, jolla kaikki kauheudet ovat vältettävissä.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seonnut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Toinen todellisuus, jossa Zappis on raunio_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Julkaisen tämän lievässä endorfiinihumalassa, joten jep. Tästä ideasta? Pakko sanoa, mutta se on oikeastaan osiksi Alicen idea. Ja toiseksi pakko sanoa, että en yrittämällä yritä romantisoida mitään näistä ongelmista. Jokainen on kauhea asia tapahtuessaan ja olen hyvin pahoillani jos olet joutunut jotain näistä käymään läpi, itse tai lähietäisyydeltä. Tuntuu, että tuo oli pakko sanoa. 
> 
> Mutta kaikesta huolimatta, toivon että tästä nauttii edes joku.

Juna nytkähtää liikkeelle laiturilta ja Rauski säpsähtää unestaan. Viiteen sekuntiin hänellä ei ole aavistustakaan siitä, missä hän on, miten hän on siihen päätynyt tai minne hän on matkalla. Hän vain tuijottaa edessään tyhjänä odottavan penkin kulunutta päällystä.

Maisema ulkona saa tunnistettavia muotoja vasta kun Rauski lukee tutun aseman listalta. Hetkeäkään epäröimättä hän hyppää pois kyydistä junan taas pysähtyessä. Kotiin matkaa on täältä kohtuullisesti, vain puolen tunnin verran.

Matkallaan Rauski yrittää muistaa. Muistaa, miten on junaan hypännyt ja mistä, minne oikeasti oli menossa. Hän tutkii taskunsa vihjeiden toivossa, mutta ei löydä mitään edes puhelimestaan. Jollei lukuun sitten oteta sitä tosiseikkaa, että Rauski ei muista soittaneensa yhtäkään niistä puheluista, jotka hänen puhelimensa hänelle historiastaan esittelee.

Jalat jatkavat ajattelematta matkaansa Rauskin suunnatessa kotiin. Hän uskoo löytävänsä dementiaansa vastauksen jostain sieltä, pystyvänsä aloittamaan alusta kunhan pääsee kodin tuttujen seinien sisälle. Kylmät väreet kulkevat selkää pitkin ja Rauski vetää takkia tiukemmin ympärilleen. Mustat aukot hänen muistissaan tuskin ovat mitenkään terveellisiä. Miksi hän yhtäkkiä unohtaa vain nousseensa ja lähteneensä?

Puolessa matkassa kotiin alkaa tihuttaa. Ilma muuttuu vedestä harmaaksi, taivas savun väriseksi, asfaltti jalkojen alla kiiltäväksi. Sade ei ehkä kastele sekunneissa, mutta se tunkee luihin ja ytimiin, tihkuu vaatteiden läpi iholle, muuttuu jääksi tuulen puhaltaessa. Vatsassaan Rauski tuntee oudon muljahduksen, joka saa hänet nieleskelemään. Ohi ajavan auton ääni laittaa korvat soimaan kuin ohi olisi juuri viilettänyt taifuuni eikä normaali henkilöauto. Iho muuttuu tunnottomaksi, ja vaikka Rauski kuinka yrittää sysätä syyn siitä ilman kylmyyden harteille, hän ei jotenkaan usko siihen.

Kun Rauski sitten vihdoin pääsee tutun kerrostalon alaovelle, valmiina tarttumaan kahvaan ja pujahtamaan sateelta suojaan käytävään, hän pysähtyykin vain toimettomana paikoilleen. Outo tunne vatsassa voimistuu ja päässä pyörii. Joku tuntematon voima saa hylkäämään aulan lämmön ja kääntymään ympäri. Suuntaa Rauskin ei tarvitse jaloiltaan edes kysyä, ne tietävät mihin ovat menossa.

Pari epävarmaa askelta, jotka muuttuvat päättäväisiksi heti kun Rauski pääsee sopimukseen itsensä kanssa eli luottamussuhde omaan kehoon vaikuttaa positiiviselta. Kohta hän jo juoksee, varmana suunnasta. Sade yltyy, muuttuu tihkusta piiskaaviksi pisaroiksi ja valuu takin kauluksesta sisään paljaalle iholle. Vettä on kulmakarvoissa ja ripsissä, se liimaa hiukset vasten päänahkaa ja ohimoita.

Luomien sisäpinnoilla Rauski näkee yhden räpäyksen ajan tuttujen sinisten silmien tuijotuksen. Jalkojensa kyytiin vain astuneena hän saa vihdoin tietää, minne matka. Tieto tulee ehkä sata metriä ennen sen kerrostalon alaovea, jossa Rauski joskus vuosi sitten vielä asui. Nyt kolmannen kerroksen asunnossa ei enää asu kuin Zappis. On Rauskilla sinne vielä avaimet, käy hän siellä vielä joskus, mutta muuten... Kämppä on Zappiksen onnellisessa omistuksessa.

Ja siksi Rauski ei ymmärrä. Jos Zappis vain elää onnellisena siinä hänen päänsä yläpuolella, miksi hänestä tuntuu kuin jotain olisi vialla? Vatsassa velloo edelleen ja huono aavistus nostaa päätään kuin musta varjo, näkymättömästä hahmosta seinälle heijastunut. Ei hän halua rynnätä kaverinsa kämppään turhan takia, hälytyskellot soiden.

Mutta tunne ei jätä häntä rauhaan ja lopulta Rauski tarttuu oven kahvaan, vetäisee raskaan lasioven auki. Tuskin vilkaisu haittaa, hänhän voi hätätapauksessa improvisoida, syöttää Zappikselle jonkin valheen hukatuista avaimista tai jostain, jotta se ei ihmettele jos kaikki onkin ihan hyvin. Rauski ei vain voi jättää tarkistamatta, ei nyt kun samaan aikaan on meneillään muitakin outoja asioita. Kuten vaikkapa muistinmenetyksiä.

Hissiä odottamaan Rauski on liian kärsimätön ja juoksee siksi portaat, kaksi askelmaa kerrallaan, sydän jo valmiiksi kylkiluita vasten takoen. Tuttu asunnon ovi on samanlainen kuin ennenkin, alakulmassa kulumisen jäljet ainaisesta seinään hakkaamisesta ja postiluukussa tuttu sukunimi metallia koristamassa.

Tuttuudesta huolimatta Rauskin ei tarvitse kahta kertaa enää arvailla, etteikö jokin olisi vialla, koska aivan varmasti _jokin_ on.

Mikä sitten on huonosti? Ensinnäkin se, että ovi on auki. Vain hiukan reunasta raollaan, sen verran, että valo pääsee piirtämään juovan pimeään eteiseen. Rauskin huonot aavistukset ottavat tuulta alleen kun hän työntää päänsä hitaasti asuntoon, joitain ääniä kuulostellen. Vastaan ei puske kuin loppumatonta hämäryyttä, jota suljetut kaihtimet ikkunoissa pitävät vankinaan.

Seuraavaksi se, että ilman täyttää ummehtunut, makea löyhkä, joka tuntuu pinttyneen lattian mattoihin ja seinien tapetteihin. Siinä hajussa on aavistus epätoivoa, aavistus hulluutta ja ihan pieni vivahde pelkkää kuolemaa. Kylmät väreet kiitävät Rauskin selkää pitkin, eikä mitään ääniä vieläkään kuulu. Ketään ei näy hämärässä, ja kun Rauski kokeilee valokatkaisijaa, mitään ei tapahdu.

Kolmanneksi se, että olohuoneen sohvapöydän, sen viereisen lattian, sohvat, tv-tason ja ikkunalaudan peittävät tyhjät ja pölyttyneet pullot ja tölkit. Avoimista pullonsuista löyhkäävät vanha viina ja alkoholi. Pullojen ja tölkkien surullinen armeija vyöryy olohuoneen keskustasta kohti asunnon kaikkia muita nurkkia, tasaisesti eri pinnoille hajaantuen.

Kun Rauskin silmät sitten hitaasti alkavat nähdä hämärässä entistä paremmin, hän lakkaa haluamasta luetella lisää huonosti olevia asioita. Pullojen seasta, lattialta ja pölyiseltä pöydän pinnalta, löytyy kaihtimien raoista suodattuvassa valossa kiiltäviä neuloja, pieniä rypisteltyjä foliopakkauksia, ympäriinsä levinnyttä valkoista jauhetta, pienessä pussissa yhä pyöriviä pieniä pillereitä.

Joidenkin pulloarmeijan joukko-osastojen keskellä on riehunut pyörremyrsky, kuin joku olisi halunnut tuhota ne. Tai ollut kamalassa kiireessä. Tai tuskissaan. Joidenkin keskellä taas makaa likaisia tai rikkinäisiä vaatekappaleita, likaisia astioita, pizzalaatikoita ja muita roskia. Asunnossa leijaileva löyhkä ei tarvitse sen enempää selittelyjä.

Mikään siitä näystä ei tarvitse varsinaisia selittelyjä. Rauski tietää päässään siihen kaikkeen syyn, tietää lattialla lojuvien neulojen tarkoituksen ja niiden takia syntyneen kierteen. Ainoan selityksen vaatii vain ensimmäinen neula. Tai pullo. Tai pilleri. Mikä niistä ikinä onkaan tullut ensimmäiseksi.

Hetken Rauskin sielu on kylmä ja turta. Ja sitten se repeytyy kappaleiksi.

Koko lavastukseen johtaneiden tapahtumien vakavuuden Rauski ymmärtää viiveellä. Aluksi vain hämmennystä ja tympeää surua tunteneena pelko vetää voimakkuudessaan häneltä jalat alta. Pelon hurja ote tarttuu kuin koukku kalan kiduksiin, estää saamasta happea, saa kädet ja polvet tärisemään. Kylmä jää kietoutuu hänen sydämensä ympärille, nostaa ihon kananlihalle. Paniikki iskee seuraavaksi, herättelee adrenaliinirauhaset, pyöräyttää aivot solmuun.

Tunteiden voiman alla Rauskin on pakko ottaa seinästä tukea ja sitten hänen silmänsä ovat jo kaikkialla, tutkimassa mahdollisia eloonjääneitä tästä raunioiksi muuttuneesta asunnosta.

Ensimmäisen parin minuutin ajan Rauski on varma, ettei eloonjääneitä ole. Hän uskoo kävelleensä keskelle tragediaa, aivan kuin kasa pulloja ja ilmiselvä huumeriippuvuus eivät jo olisi sellainen ilman kuolemaakin. Mutta kylpyhuone ei paljasta sotkuisten laattojensa keskeltä ketään, ei myöskään makuuhuone rikki revityiltä tyynyiltään.

Keittiössä joku kolahtaa pehmeästi, saa sähköshokin kulkemaan Rauskin aivoista jalkoihin ja hänet säntäämään salamana pieneen huoneeseen. Hetken sekin huone vaikuttaa autiolta, kunnes paljas jalka vilahtaa pöydän takaa.

Zappis istuu lattialla, jalat koukussa edessään ja selkä vasten patteria. Toisessa vapisevassa kädessä sillä hehkuu palava tupakka, josta hitaasti nousevaa savua se seurailee katseellaan katonrajasta. Hämärässä Rauski ei näe sen ilmettä, mutta näkee poskiin ilmestyneet kuopat ja käsien ihon alta terävinä kohoumina törröttävät luut. Vaatteet roikkuvat sen päällä, eivät pue sitä enää samalla tavalla kuin... aikaisemmin. Paljon aikaisemmin.

”Zap...pis...?” Rauski kuiskaa epäröiden, ääni vapisten, tukeutuu yhä seinään ja ovenkarmeihin. Hän ei tiedä mitä odottaa, miten suhtautua. Hän ei ole koskaan uskonut päätyvänsä moiseen tilanteeseen, hänellä ei ole tähän valmista toimintamallia, jota noudattaa. Zappis vain nojaa polviinsa, antaa tupakkansa palaa ja sulkee hetkeksi silmänsä.

”Rauski”, Zappis toteaa lopulta pehmeästi, ääni valuen hitaina ja uneliaina ryöppyinä sen huulilta. Äänestä kuuluva sieluttomuus on kuin suihku kylmää vettä. ”En oo nähny sua ikuisuutee. Tuliks sä tarkistaa tekojes jättämät jäljet?” Jätkän huulille kohoava hymy liikkuu yhtä hitaasti kuin sen ääni, liukuu milli kerrallaan. Hymy on vain irvokas, vino väännös siitä virneestä, jonka Rauski on oppinut tuntemaan.

”Toivottavasti oot tyytyväine näkemääs”, Zappis mumisee, vetää sitten henkoset ja antaa savun taas liukua huultensa välistä. Yhä puoliksi suljettujen silmien katse on raukea, kuin se näkisi unta. Sen rauhallisuus on pelottavaa, aivan kuin se ei enää edes välittäisi. Kuin se olisi lakannut välittämästä jo aikaa sitten.

Lattialla sen oikean lonkan vieressä makaa käytetty huumepiikki. Rauski ei voi kuin tuijottaa ja antaa jätkän sanojen upota, antaa itsensä hitaasti tajuta. Jotenkin tämä kaikki on hänen vikansa, jotenkin hänen on onnistunut raunioittaa ystävänsä. Eikä hän todellakaan halua tätä todellisuutta.


	2. Eksynyt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Kolmas todellisuus, jossa Protoa ei odota kukaan_

Kaikki vaikuttaa vain pahalta unelta Rauskin herätessä tutulta sohvalta. Hän hätkähtää hereille henkeään haukkoen, silmissään yhä kuva elämän ylipyyhkäisemästä Zappiksesta. Sielua repii syyllisyys. Aiheeton, epätodellinen syyllisyys. Niinhän?

”Ooks sä okei siellä?” kuuluu kysymys keittiöstä ja Rauski käännähtää sohvalla ympäri, yllättävän äänen säikäyttämänä. Oviaukosta tuijottaa Fisu, siniset silmät kysyvinä, suodatinpussi sormissaan. Hiljaisuus venyy odotukseksi, jonka Rauski lopulta tajuaa jatkuvan tasan niin kauan, että hän vastaa jotain. ”Joo, mä... Taisin nähä unta...” hän lopulta saa mumistuksi, väläyttäen puolihuolimattoman hymyn keittiön suuntaan. Kuuluu tuhahdus ja, vasta hetken päästä, lisää kolistelua.

Kestää ikuisuuden ennen kuin Rauski tuntee olevansa takaisin omassa todellisuudessaan, ennen kuin hän pystyy ravistamaan unesta jääneen harmaan usvan harteiltaan. Hän vain tuijottaa lattiaa, maton pehmeitä karvoja ja omia sukkiaan mielen pyöriessä jossain avaruuden toisella puolella. Hän haistaa yhä Zappiksen kämpän makean tuoksun, näkee pulloista heijastuvat valonpilkahdukset. Seuraa katseellaan, kuinka savu liukuu entisen kämppiksen huulten välistä samalla kun silmistä tuijottaa takaisin tyhjä sielu. 

Helvetti että hän vihaa omaa alitajuntaansa. Yleensä hänen unensa ovat yliluonnollisia, sotkuisia sekamelskoja, vinksahtaneita pilvilinnoja ja yleensä hän pitää niistä, yleensä hän... Niin, yleensä. 

Olihan se kaikki kuitenkin unta? 

”Kahvia”, Fisu toteaa ensimmäisenä kun Rauski laahustaa keittiöön, tyrkkää jo ovella mukin odottaviin käsiin. Rauski ei edes vilkaise kuppiinsa, kohottaa sen vain automaattisesti huulilleen ja juo. Vahvaa. Lämmintä. Vilkaistessaan kelloa ja sitten ulos ikkunasta Rauski tajuaa heränneensä aamun sijaan iltapäivään. Pimeys lipuu hitaasti valojaan sytyttelevälle kadulle. 

Lopulta Fisun huolestunut ilme panee Rauskin skarppaamaan. Pari huoletonta heittoa, pari kunnon naurua ja yli reunojen hölskyvä kahvikuppi saavat Rauskin rentoutumaan omissa nahoissaan. Fisu vaikuttaa tyytyväiseltä, virnuilee kuin idiootti. Joka se totaalisesti on, aina ja kaikkialla.

Eteisen käytävässä odottaa muovikassi, jota Fisu jossain kohtaa osoittaa, vilkuillen Rauskia kuin koiransa tekemistä tuhoista vastaavaa omistajaa. ”Vietkö sä ton sinne Protolle?” kuuluu kysymys. Kulman kohotus sille, ettei Rauski muista luvanneensa, ei ainakaan ruokakassia. Mistä lähtien hän on sellaisia Protolle kiikuttanut? Mutta kun Fisu väittää vastaan, Rauskin on lopulta pakko lähteä illan hämärään. Eikä hän toisaalta pane yhtään pahakseen.

Katulamppujen valaisemaa tietä talsiessaan, kassi toisessa kädessä, toinen käsi takin taskussa, Rauski tyhjentää mielensä. Syysilman huuruun katoavat pahat unet ja siitä virinneet ajatukset.

Tutussa naapurustossa sama vanha rivitalokämppä odottaa orapihlajapensaiden takana. Siihen mennessä kun Rauski vihdoin ehtii talon etuovelle, katulamput ovat jo täydessä loisteessaan ja taivas on melkein musta. Yhtä musta on kuitenkin tutun kämpän sisus, ei yhtäkään valoa ikkunoissa, ja Rauski kurtistaa kulmiaan, työntää ihmeissään nenänsä keittiön ikkunaan kiinni ja kurkkii sisälle. Ovikello soi uudestaan kuuroille korville. Ketään ei näy. Mutta Fisun mukaan siellä pimeässä pitäisi silti olla joku.

Rauski kääntyy ympäri ja kävelee pensasaidan viertä takapihalle, kulkee tutuksi käyneestä puisesta portista hajanaisten ulkokalusteiden ja hoitamattoman nurmen keskelle. Takaovi ei ole koskaan lukossa, kesällä se on harvoin edes kiinni. Kahvaa kääntämällä Rauski luikahtaa pimeään asuntoon ja hukkuu hiljaisuuteen.

Keittiössä ei tikitä kuin seinäkello, tasainen raksutus ilmentää kuluvia sekunteja uudestaan ja uudestaan ja uudestaan. Rauski jättää ruokakassin lattialle, luvaten palaavansa sen seuraan myöhemmin, heti kun on löytänyt sen vastaanottajan. Tai sen kämppiksen.

”Haloo?” Rauski huutaa pimeyteen. ”Proto? Retris?” Kukaan ei vastaa. Kun kolmannellakaan kerralla mitään ei kuulu, Rauski tuhahtaa ja rymistelee ensimmäiselle ovelle. Sen avaaminen paljastaa vain tyhjän huoneen kalusteineen. Rauskin huomion kiinnittää kuitenkin raolleen jäänyt vaatekomeron ovi, josta hohtaa kapea siima valoa huoneeseen. Vilkaistessaan komeroon häntä vastaan hyökkää kasa lattialle viskottuja vaatteita, rivi vinossa roikkuvia henkareita ja melkein tyhjiksi pengotut vetolaatikot.

Ei kuitenkaan jälkeäkään pitkästä letistä tai punaisesta parrasta, jollei joku sitten ole taikonut niitä molempia alkkareiksi lattialle. Se ei tosin auta keittiössä lämpimässä viruvaa maitopurkkia, ei yhtään.

Kolahdus toisessa huoneessa hätkäyttää Rauskin horteesta, jossa hän tutkii sormissaan mustan t-paidan hihaa. Hän ryntää äänen suuntaan, valmiina kertomaan jätkille, ettei piiloutuminen ole mikään hyvä vitsi. Sitä harrastavat ala-asteelaiset kakarat vanhempiensa kustannuksella, eivät aikuiset miehet. Eivät edes nimellisesti aikuiset, sisimmältään päiväkoti-ikäisen tasolle jääneet. Helvetti.

Kolauttaessaan toisen huoneen oven auki Rauski on jo puhisemassa, valmiina pudottelemaan kieleltään pari kärkevää kommenttia, mutta joutuu vetämään terävät sanansa kurkkuunsa kun näkee kolauksen aiheuttajan.

Lattialla makaa jakkara, jonka jalat yhä värisevät kaatumisen vauhdista ja lattiaan iskeytymisen voimasta. Tai sitten silkasta pelosta, koska sitä tuntuu olevan ilmassa. Pelko tarttuu Rauskiin kuin kevätflunssa. Samassa hetkessä maailma liukuu pysähdyksiin vapisten, jättäen liikkumavapauden vain muutamalle lyhyelle ajatukselle.

Ei ole mahdollista.

Ei tämä ole sitä, miltä näyttää.

Vale.

Harhaa. 

Vaatekomerosta varastetut, pyörremyrkyn tuhot taakseen jättäneet lakanat on revitty ja solmittu yhteen joksikin köyden sukulaiseksi, jota pitkin yleensä karataan vain vankilasta, ei elämältä. Ilmassa kieppuvat pölyhiukkaset, yllättävän liikkeen paikoiltaan säikäyttämät. Ne leijuvat ja leijuvat, vajoavat hitaasti, nousevat, laskevat, ja sitten Rauski kohtaa niiden keskeltä puoliksi sulkeutuneiden ruskeiden silmien katseen. Hiukset ovat liimautuneet Proton otsalle ja silmäkulmiin, suu on hiukan raollaan, päästäen sisään ja ulos hitaasti heikkenevän hengityksen, jonka se on itse yrittänyt pysäyttää.

Rauski ei ymmärrä, ei tiedä syytä, ei pysty edes kuvittelemaan. Miksei kukaan heistä tiedä, miksei kukaan ole huomannut? Miksei _Retris_ ole huomannut? Miten he ovat voineet olla niin sokeita? 

Vai onko Proto vain ollut niin hyvä piilottamaan arpensa? 

Oudon rauhallisesti Rauski ottaa lipaston reunalle jätetyt sakset, ilmeisesti lakanoiden ratkomiseen käytetyt, nostaa jakkaran pystyyn ja kiipeää sille. Muutaman nirhaavan liikkeen jälkeen lakana vihdoin antaa periksi, vapauttaa otteestaan siihen takertuneen. Rauskin sydän pyrkii ulos hänen rinnastaan, mutta hän ei huuda. Hiljaisuus tuntuu imeytyneen huoneen kankaisiin ja tapetteihin, eikä koko tilaan tunnu mahtuvan mitään muuta.

Ja siitä huolimatta Rauski tajuaa hetkeä myöhemmin huutavansa, suoltavansa Protolle ääneen kirosanoja ja omaa pelkoaan, sen typeryyttä ja vielä typerämpää hiljaisuutta, koko maailman vääryyttä. Rauski seisoo vieläkin jakkaralla, tökkii saksilla ilmaa huutonsa tahdissa ja repii hiuksiaan.

Lattialla Proto yskii hiljaa, se saatanan älyvapaa mulkku, joka ei osaa edes kuolemastaan tehdä helppoa ja kivutonta. Se olisi roikkunut siinä lakanoiden jatkona vielä huomennakin, tukehtunut hitaasti ja kivuliaasti, ehtinyt miettiä tuhat kertaa läpi kokemansa tuskat. Sen silmät ovat hapenpuutteesta ja surusta märät ja lisää hiuksia liimautuu sen poskille, jää kiinni nenän varteen. 

Hätänumeroon Rauski soittaa Proton kännykästä, tajutessaan omansa jääneen kotiin ja Retriksen loistavan poissaolollaan. Samalla hän hitaasti astuu alas korkeuksistaan, läimäyttäen vielä kerran katosta roikkuvaa lakanaköyden jämää. Raivo hänessä alkaa menettää teränsä, varsinkin kun kukaan ei edes väitä vastaan, ei lykkää hänelle vettä myllyyn. Proto ei ole sanonut sanaakaan, vapissut vain, nytkähtänyt silloin tällöin kuin sanat satuttaisivat. Muuten se ei olekaan osoittanut piittaavansa. Sulkenut vain silmänsä, Rauskilta tai koko maailmalta.

Huokaus ja Rauski polvistuu Proton viereen, vetää hellästi sen kaulasta siihen yhä takertuneen lakanan. Sitten hän vain tuijottaa hetken, kalastelee sen katsetta roikkuvien luomien alta ja sekaisten hiusten lomasta. Metsästää ja metsästää, ajaa Proton ansaan kun se yrittä vältellä, pakottaa sen kohtaamaan tilanteen. Kohtaamaan hänet. 

Saadessaan Proton vihdoin näkemään hänet, hän nyökkää hitaasti. Proto nyökkää vapisten takaisin, nikottelee. Hitaasti se juoksuttaa sormiaan Rauskin hihalla, upottaa sormensa kankaaseen, nykii lähemmäs. Kaikki on hidastettua, etenee milli kerrallaan, epäröiden ja välillä alkuun palaten, kunnes lopulta Rauskin kärsivällisyys pettää ja hän vetää Proton syliinsä, painaa sen pään rintaansa vasten. 

Hämärässä, ulkoa tulevan katulampun hohteessa Proton iho näyttää valkealta. Silittäessään epävarmasti Proton hiuksia suortuvat valahtavat sivuun ja paljastavat kaulan, paljastavat edelleen vääjäämättömästi lyövän pulssin. Rauskin huomio kiinnittyy kuitenkin tykyttävän suonen sijasta iholle muodostuviin tummiin mustelmiin, joka suuntaan leviäviin kärhiin, jotka jossain vaiheessa piilotetaan häpeillen korkeiden kaulusten alle.

Ja silloin hän ymmärtää ajatella, ettei tämäkään ole hänen todellisuutensa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, unohdin vallan. Piti jo alun lopussa vähän kysellä jotain sen suuntaista, että mites porukka täällä on ottanut ton LV:n draaman (viitaten siis tähän Destiny-videoon ja siitä seuranneisiin asioihin)? Itseäni ainakin raivostutti suunnattomasti moinen kiusan teko, luulisi aikuisten ihmisten pystyvän johonkin parempaan. Rauski kyllä silti jaksoi hoitaa homman kunnialla, nostan hattua.


	3. Varastettu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Kolmas todellisuus, jossa on Retriksen mentävä aukko_

Joku on rapannut siihen seinään pyöriviä kuvioita, kuin aaltoja, kuin laskevia aurinkoja ja kukkuloita. Maalannut ne sitten kaikki valkoisiksi, Rauskin silmissä sairaan harmaiksi, rosoiseksi tyhjyydeksi, jota tuijottamalla hukkaa itsensä. 

Proto on ollut sen rapatun muurin takana jo tunnin, ja Rauski on menettää järkensä. Kukaan ei ole sanonut mitään, ei ole kertonut mitään. Ne ovat vain toistelleet turhuuksia, vakuutelleet, ettei huolta ole, että Proto on kunnossa. Mutta eihän kukaan itsensä hirttämään pyrkinyt ole _kunnossa_ , ei ole ollut pitkään aikaan. Kai ne nyt sen ymmärtävät, valkotakkiset jumalat, jotka pitelevät käsissään elämää ja kuolemaa joka hemmetin päivä. 

Seinästä Rauskin katse irtoaa vasta kun hän tuntee käden olkapäällään, aistii toisen surun, toisen synkkyyden vierellään. Katse kohdistuu hitaasti, liikkuu hitaasti, muuttuu usvan sumentamaksi ja sitten veitsen teräväksi, paljastaa huolesta mustat siniset silmät. Fisu kyykistyy hänen eteensä ja tarttuu kyynärpäistä, ravistelee hellästi kuin näkisi, ettei Rauski ole täysin paikalla. 

”Hei, shhh”, se hyssyttelee kuin pientä lasta, vaikka Rauski on hiljaa kuin kivi sen edessä. Tai mistä hän tietää, ehkä hän on ulvonut keuhkonsa pihalle, rikkonut käytävän lasit äänellään. Hänen sisällään kun ei tunnu olevan kuin hiljaisuutta, tyhjyyttä, onttoutta.

Fisu näyttää hiukan räjähtäneeltä, hiukset joka suuntaan solmussa ja silmät lempeästä huolesta huolimatta vauhkoina. Sen ote on pehmeä, ääni on pehmeä, ilmeet ovat pehmeitä. Aivan kuin se tietäisi, että sen on käsiteltävä tilannetta silkkihansikkain, koitettava välttää viillot särkyneestä lasista, koitettava välttää tekemästä jotain, mikä särkisi sirpaleet yhä pienemmiksi. 

Sen pehmeys on lohduttavaa, tarjoaa jonkun turvan tapaisen. Ainakin Rauski voi vaihteeksi tuijottaa kuluneen mustan t-paidan etumusta ja yhtä mustia hiuksia, tuntea taas itsensä hiukan olevammaksi. Eikä se tarvitse tilanteen hoitamiseen sanoja. Sanoja, joita Rauski ei edes haluaisi kuulla. 

Jostain siihen ilmestyy hoitaja vihreissä vaatteissaan, kertomaan jotain, mitä Rauski ei kuule. Zappis nyökkää, pitkä ja vaalea hahmo hoitajan vierellä, jonka yllättävä ääni saa Rauskin hätkähtämään. ”Mä meen”, se sanoo, suuntaa sitten kohti Proton huonetta jättäen muut taakseen. Rauski ei voi olla tarkistamatta, tuijottamatta tarkasti. Ei merkkiäkään lommoisista poskista tai sumeista silmistä, ei sotkuisia hiuksia ja sielutonta katsetta. Ja se lohduttaa Rauskia vähän lisää, piirtää tälle painajaiselle hopeisen reunuksen.

Kuin vastakohdaksi sille ilmestyy toinen tunne. Tunne alkaa vääntymisenä, tympeänä kipuna, kun hän ymmärtää, ettei Zappis edes vilkaise häntä. Se ajattelee vain Protoa, vain jotakuta muuta, kaikkea maan ja taivaan väliltä, omaa huoltaan ja oven toisella puolella vellovaa tuskaa. Ei häntä. Mutta se tunne ei ehdi edes nimetä itseään kun se on jo poissa, kadonnut Zappiksen mukana oven toiselle puolelle. 

”Hemmetin kanaemo”, Keimo puhahtaa, nojaa selkänsä siihen Rauskin tuijottamaan rappaukseen ja ristii kätensä rinnalleen. Fisu nousee vihdoin Rauskin jaloista, lysähtää hänen viereensä. Sen päästämä huokaus on tarpeeksi raskas hajottamaan koko heiveröisen tuolin. ”Proto tarttee sitä”, Fisu mumisee, luo Keimoon katseen, joka käskee sen tukkia turpansa. 

”Ehkä, mut-”

”Ei ehkä, Keimo, vaan _tarttee._ Meistä kukaa ei haluu nähä tätä enää kuudetta kertaa.”

Fisun viimeiset sanat tiputtavat lopulta Rauskin tuntemalta elämältä pohjan. Yhtäkkiä hän tajuaa tämän todellisuuden seuraavan jotain aivan toista juonta, eläneen omaa elämäänsä ilman häntä. Ja silloin hän tajuaa myös tässä todellisuudessa kasvavan aukon.

Järkytys jättää sanattomaksi. Mutta toisaalta, ei häntä kaivata kahden muun keskusteluun.

”Mä en tajuu miten Zappis jaksaa. Se on kattonu Protoo tommosessa sairaalahuoneessa samasta syystä vittu viidesti ja se ei silti tajuu, et ei tää mikskään muutu.”

”No mitä vittua sun mielestä täs pitäs tehä? Sano mulle Keimo. Me ei osata auttaa noista kumpaakaa. Parhaat mahollisuudet niil on täs tilantees toisissaa.”

Rauski pystyy sielunsa silmin näkemään kuvaillun skenaarion: Zappis hoitamassa rikkinäistä Protoa, istumassa hiljaa sen surun keskellä, pystymättä tavoittamaan toista. Huolehtimassa, hoitamassa, syyttämässä itseään. Yrittämässä liimata toisen palasia yhteen samalla kun itse murtuu pala palalta rikkinäisemmäksi.

Aivan Zappiksen tapaista. Rakastua nyt kahtia revenneeseen. Ja aivan Proton tapaista olla huomaamatta mitään.

Kuvitelma kirpaisee sielussa ja sydämessä kuin etikkaan kastettu haava, ilman syytä. 

”Täs on menny kaks ja puol vuotta”, Keimo jatkaa, osoittaa syyttävällä sormellaan Proton huoneen ovea. ”Ton jätkän tuolla on lopetettava tää. Kukaa meistä ei haluu enää nähä tätä. Mä en haluu kävellä sisää sellasee huoneesee, josta lähetää ambulanssilla suolihuuhteluu. Etkä säkää varmaa haluu uutta kierrosta verisiä ammeita tai Zappis tahallisia auto-onnettomuuksia. Tai haluu Rauskille _tätä._ ”

Fisu inahtaa, ja Rauski tuntee sen säpsähtävän vieressään. Keimon katse on villi kun se riehuu, paiskoo omaa tuskaansa ympäri seiniä. ”Retris on vittu kuollu, eikä se oo tulossa takas. Ton yhen on annettava meille ja itellee lupa päästää irti”, Keimo sihahtaa ja Rauski saa varmuuden epäilyilleen.

Tässä todellisuudessa on valtava aukko. Ja yhtäkkiä Rauski haluaa tietää miksi, miksi yksi heistä on poissa ja toinen eksyksissä, miksi yksi roikkuu kiinni eksyneen hihassa, vaikka tietää kulkevansa harhaan ja miksei kukaan osaa auttaa. Mitä hänen pitää tehdä, että hän voisi auttaa. 

Hetkeä myöhemmin Keimo jättää heidät kahden, pakenee käytävälle muodostunutta synkkää pilveä alakerran kanttiiniin. Rauski siirtyy tuijottamaan jätkän jättämää tyhjää kohtaa seinässä, sitä tuttua kohtaa, joka yhä näyttää valkean sijaan harmaalta. Hänen vieressään Fisu liikahtelee, kurkottaa ehkä kätensä hänen puoleensa, avaa ehkä suunsa sanoja hapuillen. 

”Keimo on oikeessa”, Fisu vihdoin kuiskaa ja sen äänessä kuuluu pään pudistus, vaikeus myöntää. ”Proton pitäs lopettaa tää, ees Zappiksen takia. Tai seuraavaks se on Zappis, joka löytyy köyden jatkona omasta kämpästää.” Rauski nyökkää hitaasti, sulkee silmänsä. Hän ei voi ymmärtää tätä todellisuutta, jossa nämä keskustelut ovat arkipäivää. Jossa heistä jokainen kärsii omassa tyhjiössään. 

Tyhjiöiden reunat rajaavat heidät kaikki erilleen toisistaan. Fisu ei osaa sanoa enempää, Rauski ei edes halua avata suutaan ja hiljaisuus nielaisee seinät heidän ympäriltään, painaa Rauskin takaisin pinnan alle. Hänen tyhjiöönsä kurottautuu vain Fisun hellä kosketus, nopea olkapään, kaulan, posken hipaisu, joka vierittää väreitä hänen selkäänsä pitkin. Tunne hämmentää, koko ele hämmentää, mutta Rauski on liian väsynyt kyseenalaistamaan. 

Lopulta Fisukin vain nousee ja jättää Rauskin käytävään, kadoten Proton huoneeseen. Yksin jäätyään Rauskissa nousee taas raivoisana aaltona halu tietää, halu ymmärtää. Hän haluaa ymmärtää tätä vääristynyttä, solmuun kietoutunutta todellisuutta ja syitä, miksi hän näkee tämän. Joten hän nousee, jättää sairaalan taakseen ja suuntaa kotiin, hetkeksi tuttujen seinien sisälle piiloon tältä kaikelta, joka ei mahdu hänen ymmärrykseensä. 

Keskellä tyhjää asuntoa seistessään Rauski miettii, käy mielessään läpi vaihtoehdot niistä paikoista, joista hän voisi kaivaa esiin menneisyyden. Ennen kuin hän tajuaakaan hänen sormensa tutkivat silloin joskus huvittuneesti hymähtäen yhteen kerättyä valokuva-albumia. Jos sitä nyt niin hienolla nimellä voi nimittää, se on kuitenkin vain yhteen kasattuja kuvia päivistä, jotka ovat tuntuneet jonkun mielestä muistamisen arvoisilta. 

Rauski muistaa suurimman osan kuvista, on nähnyt ne ennenkin. Hänen huomionsa kiinnittää kuitenkin kuva, jota hän ei ole ennen nähnyt, joka valtaa yksinään kokonaisen sivun ohuiden papereiden välistä. Sitä kuvaa enempää hän ei tälle tilanteelle selittelyjä kaipaa.

Kumpikaan kuvan jätkistä ei ole huomannut nopeaa kameran välähdystä. Ne istuvat päät lähekkäin, huulet vain senttien päässä toisistaan, toinen silmät kiinni ja nauru suupieliä repimässä, toinen silmät kiiluvina ja virne hellän riemukkaana. Niiden sormet ovat liittyneet heikosti yhteen, leikkivät hetken helppoudella. Molempien asento kielii täydestä rentoudesta, läheisyyden nautinnosta. Sylissä lepäävät jalat ovat siinä, koska niin kuuluu olla, kuten myös selkänojalta selkään kietoutuva käsivarsi. 

Rauski kiroaa kun märkä sumu tulvahtaa hänen silmiinsä. Proton tuska on helppo ymmärtää nyt kun tietää mitä se on menettänyt. Ei onnestaan halua luopua, ei toisesta puoliskostaan, tutusta sielusta, kodista. 

Nopeasti Rauski selaa kansion loppuun, löytää viimeiseltä sivulta loput tarinasta, joka jätti jälkeensä vain tyhjiä aukkoja. Kolme valokuvaa, pelkkää mustaa ja valkoista. Proto kantamassa arkkua kasvot kivisinä, silmät tyhjinä. He kaikki haudan reunalla: Proto on piilottanut kasvot käsiinsä, Zappis seisoo käsi sen olkapäällä. Rauski halaamassa itseään, Fisu aivan hänessä kiinni. Keimo katsoo heistä kaikista pois, kuin ei pystyisi kohtaamaan todellisuutta. Ja viimeinen kuva on vain Retriksen hautakivestä, siihen kaiverretusta päivämäärästä. 

Lopuksi kansiosta löytyy vain kaksi lehdestä leikattua palasta. Toinen on Retriksen kuolinilmoitus, josta Rauski lukee vain surijoiden nimet. Retriksen vanhemmat, sisko, sukulaiset, Proto yksinään, pelkkänä tuntemattomille mitään sanomattomana nimenä. He muut sisältyvät sanaan 'ystävät'. Eikä muuta, ei ylimääräisiä koukeroita. 

Toinen lehtileike on uutinen. Sille viiden sentin mittaiselle paperin palalle on ahdettu koko Proton elämä ja kuolema, sen elämän loppupiste. Kovin moni tuskin on edes lukenut sitä pätkää lehden marginaalista. Kuka nyt välittäisi yhdestä pienestä onnettomuudesta, yhdestä menetetystä hengestä, joka on vain nimi paperilla? 

Välinpitämättömyyden paino kuristuu Rauskin kurkulle kuin köysi.

Ja sitten välähtää. Kuin salamavalo, kuin valomerkki, Rauskin mieleen palaa pätkä muistoista, jotka hän on tästä todellisuudesta hukannut. Hän palaa viimeiseen hetkeen ennen romahdusta, muistaa soittaneensa, muistaa Retriksen tutun äänen. Sen soiton takia se oli tehnyt lenkin, kääntynyt väärään suuntaan. Rauskin vetämänä, hänen sanojensa kiskomana, se oli kävellyt juuri silloin juuri siihen, juuri sen auton alle, juuri sille törmäyskurssille. 

Korvissa soivat sanat, jotka hän on kuullut tuhat kertaa sen jälkeen, jotka on kaiverrettu hänen sisimpäänsä. ”Ei se ollu sun vika”, kaikuu seinistä kuin joku sanoisi sen hänelle juuri siinä. Ja sitten hän tuijottaa Proton tyhjiin silmiin kun hän kertoo, että vain hänen sanojensa takia Retris on viety siltä.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mikäköhän siinäkin on, että fikeissäni Retris aina kuolee? :'D Rakastan sitä jätkää, ei se siitä johdu


	4. Sanaton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Kolmas todellisuus, jossa et tiedä_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muistinko mainita, että tässä fikissä on satunnaisesti vaihtuva PoV? Enkö? No nyt mainitsin :'D

Sanoja hän ei ole koskaan oppinut. Niiden löytäminen tietyissä tilanteissa on mahdotonta, sormien välistä valuvaa vettä, josta ei saa otetta, jota ei pysty hallitsemaan. Hiljaisuudella ei ehkä saa aikaan lisää vahinkoa, mutta ei se ketään autakaan. Ja kaikkein eniten hän vain haluaisi parantaa yhä uudelleen aukeavat haavat, siltä yhdeltä tyhjässä käytävässä ja tältä toiselta masennuksella maalatussa sairaalahuoneessa. 

Mutta mitä hän sille edes voisi sanoa? _Oletko kunnossa?_ Ei siitä mitään hyötyä olisi. Hän tietää jo, ettei se ole, vaikka se hänen mielikseen valehtelisikin, koittaisi ehkä jopa vääntää hymyn.

Zappis säntää tuoliltaan kuin sisään astuisi murhaaja. Sen silmät ovat kivun viiltämät, silti sähköstä leiskuvat, ilme pelottava irvistys, jonka tarkoitus on saada hänet kääntymään kannoillaan. Se asettuu Proton eteen kuin kilveksi, muuttuu reviiriään puolustavaksi vahtikoiraksi, ja Fisu pystyy melkein näkemään paljastetut hampaat ja luimistetut korvat. Valtava jääsilmäinen husky, joka repii omistajansa puolesta kurkkuja auki pelkällä katseellaan, tajuamatta ollenkaan, ettei sen omistaja edes välitä.

Ne kaksi ovat olleet Fisun huolen aihe viimeksi kuluneen ikuisuuden. Avuttomuus nakertaa hänen mieleltään reunat kun hän yrittää löytää niiden solmusta jonkin pään tai hännän. Tähän mennessä hän on löytänyt vain lisää solmuja.

Vahtikoira rauhoittuu vasta kun Proton onnistuu horteestaan huolimatta koskettaa sen käsivartta, antaa sille hiljainen hyväksyntänsä. Zappis antaa lähestymisluvan pitkin hampain, tarkkailee Fisun jokaista liikettä kuin pelkäisi pelkän ilmavirtojen vaihtelun rikkovan huoneessa olevan elävän kuolleen, sen vain löyhästi kokoon kasatun posliinikuoren. 

Fisu pystyy samaistumaan pelkoon, pitää liikkeensä varovaisina ja hiljaisina, istuu Zappiksen hylkäämälle tuolille niin näkymättömästi kuin vain kykenee. Vastakkaisella seinustalla Zappis nojautuu ikkunalautaan, vain senttien päähän sängystä, Proton käsi omassaan. Peukalo hieroo helliä ympyröitä kämmenelle, pitää huolta, koittaa lievittää sen tuskaa, yrittää riistää sen siltä. 

Pöydällä makaa nyt jo käyttämätön happimaski. Se muistuttaa siinä siitä, että Proto oli viedä itseltään elämänsä lähteen, pakottaa itsensä olemaan hengittämättä. Tekojensa seurauksista kärsivä aave istuu sängyllä käsiään tuijottaen, näkemättä mitään, näkemättä yhtäkään niistä arvista, jotka risteilevät sen käsivarsien sisäpinnoilla, jatkuvat peittojen alla reisillä. Jo arpeutuneet, valkeiksi viiruiksi muuttuneet, vielä punaiset, rosoiset, mustelmaiset, yhä rupiset, vastikään rikki viilletyt. Koko kirjo kertoo suruajan pituudesta.

Fisua ne muistuttavat hänen omasta kuilustaan, siitä samasta, johon hän jätti nyt käytävälle sydämensä nykyisen omistajan. Keimon sanat ovat olleet herätys, Proton näkeminen ja sairaalahuoneen tuntu ovat laukaisin ja pian Fisu unohtuu muistoihinsa. Se oli jätkän kolmas yritys ja kertoi heille, ettei se todellakaan ollut päässyt yli, ei vaikka se yhdestä myrskystä oli selvinnytkin. Heti Retriksen kuoleman jälkeen se oli holtiton, mutta melkein vuoden rauhan jälkeen sen hätähuuto kuulosti laukaukselta, tuntui yhtä pahalta. Vieläkin Fisu kammoaa kylpyammeita ja valkeita kaakeleita, ei pysty katsomaan niitä näkemättä verta.

Vihaakohan Zappiskin yhä suojateitä, jokaista vastaan ajavaa autoa? Tuijottaako se ajovaloja ja etupuskureita nähden mahdollisen kuoleman? 

Hiljaisuus venyy ja satuttaa. Fisu tuntee olevansa hukassa ilman sanoja sanottavaksi. Jos hän vain löytäisi oikeat, hän voisi ehkä tarjota Protolle toivon ja Zappikselle ulospääsyn oman sydämensä labyrintista. Tai hänen maailmalleen, tyhjään käytävään jätetylle, jotain, mistä rakentua uudelleen.

Lopulta sanat löytyvät, mutteivat Fisun suusta. Proton ääni on eloton, soinniton, mutta siinä kuuluu silti myötätunto: ”Pyydä... Pyydä Rauskilta anteeks mun puolesta.” Ääni on hiljaisuutta pykälän kuuluvampi ja se särkyy helpommin kuin hapertunut lasi. 

Proto kääntää hitaasti päätään, suo Fisulle yhden avuttoman katseen ja alkaa vapista sanojensa painosta. Zappis on välittömästi polvillaan sen vieressä, haalimassa palasia kasaan, silmät huolen mustina kuiluina ja hampaat huuleen purtuina. Siinä missä Proto on useimmiten liian ontto tunteakseen muuta kuin tyhjyyttä, Zappis antaa kyyneltensä valua, vihansa raivota, pelkonsa tärisyttää. 

Fisu vain nyökkää vakaasti, antaa Protolle synninpäästön. Ei se tahallaan halua heitä satuttaa, tai vaikka haluaisikin, ei se sitä pahalla tarkoita. Se on vain niin eksyksissä, ettei välillä muista olevansa muiden ihmisten ympäröimä, ei muista heidän välittävän. He ovat antaneet sille anteeksi jopa sen, että muutamalla kerralla se on oikeasti vain hakenut huomiota, halunnut jonkun näkevän sen kivun. Vaikka kai sen pitäisi jo ymmärtää, ettei Retriskään olisi sille halunnut tätä oman kuolemansa jälkeen. 

Ja että kaipaavat he muutkin. He muutkin ovat menettäneet, kärsineet ja koittaneet päästä yli.

Lopulta Fisu lähtee ja jättää Zappiksen huolehtimaan purkautuvasta lankavyyhdestä. Oven toisella puolella käytävä on tyhjä, siellä yksinäisyydessään istunuttakin surijaa vailla. Joten Fisu kääntyy ympäri ja taivaltaa ulos sairaalasta, ajaa kotiin, huolehtimaan siitä josta hänen tuleekin tällä hetkellä huolehtia. Siitä, jolle hän ei ole vielä osannut olla mitään, mitä hän on luvannut olevansa. 

Kämppä on pimeä ja hiljainen. Hiljaisuus alkaa soida jo korvissa, se tekee mieli repiä kappaleiksi, mutta Fisu ei uskalla. Sen toisen takia. Hän vain nakkaa takin naulakkoon, avaimet eteisen tasolle, kenkänsä matolle. Sitten hän suuntaa sinne, missä valo tihkuu oven alta kapeana juovana, paljastaa yhden tyhjiön rajat. Päässään hän yrittää muotoilla jotain sanottavaa, edes puolikasta lausetta, jolla hän voisi tilannetta parantaa.

Oven avaaminen tekee kuitenkin selväksi, että hiljaisuus on tällä hetkellä paras ratkaisu. Lattialla istuva olento ei kaipaa nyt hengettömiä sanoja seurakseen. Sen edessä ovat levällään vanhat valokuvat, jotka kertovat surullista tarinaansa. Ja sen katse, jonka se hitaasti kuvista kohottaa, on samanlainen kuin silloin kun se ensimmäisen kerran sai tietää. Se näyttää siltä kuin olisi menettänyt Retriksen vasta tunteja, ei vuosia sitten. 

Miten se voi edes näyttää siltä? Sen suru ja järkytys, sen kuivuvat kyyneleet, katseesta paistava tuska; kaikki ne särkevät Fisun sydämen. Aivan kuin tämä kerta olisi sille enemmänkin kuin eturivin paikka Proton itsetuhoisuuden kiertoajelulle, enemmän kuin isku mahaan. Kuin se vasta ensimmäisen kerran olisi rikkonut lasin ja nähnyt kuoren alle rumaan totuuteen.

Eikä Fisu edes tajua liikkuneensa ennen kuin on jo lattialla, Rauskin vierellä, vetämässä sen syliinsä, kietomassa käsivarsiaan sen ympärille ja suojaamassa sitä maailmalta. Hänellä on tällä hetkellä tarjota vain lämpönsä ja ihonsa, kosketuksensa, fyysinen tukensa, läheisyytensä. Mahdollisuus hukkua lämpöön, unohtaa pahat asiat tuttuun tuoksuun, puristaa lujaa ja lujemmin.

Keho hänen omaansa vasten nytkähtää, jännittyy ja parin sekunnin ajan yrittää pyristellä pois hänen otteestaan kuin panikoiva eläin, kuin se ei tunnistaisi häntäkään. Fisu ehtii kurtistaa kulmiaan, melkein avata suunsa, mutta sitten Rauski antaa periksi ja lysähtää takaisin kasaan, antaa Fisun pitää huolta.

Kyyneleet valuvat Fisun käsivarsille ja hän tuntee Rauskin kehon vapinan. Saman vapinan, joka raastoi Proton kehoa ja jota Zappis yritti epätoivoisesti pitää loitolla. Rauskin tuttu tuoksu vaaleiden hiusten painautuessa Fisun nenää vasten saa hänet sulkemaan silmänsä, keinuttamaan sitä hitaasti itseään vasten, toistamaan mielessään sanoja, joita hän ei uskalla sanoa ääneen peläten jonkun repeämistä. 

_Mä oon pahoillani, mä oon pahoillani, mä oon pahoillani_ , Fisu hokee, puristaa tiukemmin, antaa toisten käsien takertua paitaansa. Kukaan heistä ei halunnut Rauskille tätä, he olivat luvanneet suojelevansa, jotta edes yksi heistä kestäisi pinnalla, kaiken tämän ulkopuolella. Eivät he sitä sokeaksi luulleet, eivät koittaneet sitä pumpuliin upottaa. Mutta edes yksi särö vähemmän olisi ollut sen arvoista. Se on joka tapauksessa jo aivan tarpeeksi rikki siitä syyllisyydestä, jota se sydämessään kantaa.

_Se ei ollu sun vika, sä et ois voinu tehä mitää, et sä tienny._ Fisu vaihtaa sanat jämähtäneelle levylleen. Jos se yksi vain joku päivä voisi ymmärtää, ettei sillä ole mitään tekemistä sattuman kiemuroiden kanssa. Mutta se on sillä tapaa tyhmä, että haluaa tapahtumille jonkin syyn, vaikka se tappaakin sen.


	5. Lyöty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Neljäs todellisuus, jossa Keimo vihaa väkivaltaa_

Lattia, ympärille kiedotut käsivarret ja syyllisyys jäävät taakse, pyyhkiytyvät puhtaiksi aivan yllättäen. Suljetut silmät aukeavat avaamatta ja näkökenttä haalistuu reunoilta, vinoutuu hetkeksi kun maailma muuttuu silmien edessä toisesta toiseksi. Aistit palaavat yksi kerrallaan, hitaasti ja paloina, ensin katse, sitten tunto. 

Rauski tuntee nyrkkiin puristuvat kädet, näkee veljensä murhaavan tuijotuksen, sen huutoon avatun suun, loukkauksia latelevat huulet. Hänellä ei ole aavistustakaan riidan syystä, ei, vaikka lopulta kuulokin palaa ja hän kuulee ilmaan heitetyt sanat, tuntee oman suunsa liikkuvan ja kuulee sieltä huudon. Kuin joku olisi laittanut hänelle kirjaimellisesti sanat suuhun.

”Vittu kun sä et ees yritä -!”

Herätys todellisuuteen tulee korvissa soivan lyönnin muodossa. Kehossa humahtaa, tietoisuus kiinnittyy paikoilleen, aistit kiertyvät auki kierteestään pysyäkseen aloillaan, tässä maailmassa. Keimon silmät kipunoivat, sen vartalo tärisee vihasta ja kämmen on yhä ilmassa, iho punaisena. Henkäyksen verran maailma seisoo. 

Väkivalta on aina ollut osa tätä kaikkea, osa heitä. Ei pahalla tavalla, ei minään, ei epäreiluna tai varastavana. Riidat on vain joskus ratkottu nyrkeillä ja silloin syypäitä ovat olleet molemmat. Miesten tapa, poikien leikki, jossa joskus aukeaa huuli ja seuraavana päivänä ihoa kuorruttavat mustelmat. 

Mutta tämä on väärin, eikä mikään Rauskissa kiellä sitä.

Sitten, samalla hetkellä kun Rauski nostaa oman kämmenensä pistelevälle poskelleen, lyödylle lihalleen, Keimon vihainen irvistys tipahtaa kuin kivi veteen. Pian Rauski kohtaa oman hämmentyneen tuijotuksensa peilikuvan. Jalat muuttuvat hyytelöksi, kipu tyk-tyk-tykyttää ja Keimo ojentaa pahoittelevan kätensä, tarjoaa sanattoman anteeksipyyntönsä, kun Rauski alkaa hoiperrella huoneesta ulos. 

Pois, pois, _pois._ Hän on liian järkyttynyt ymmärtääkseen muuta kuin eteenpäin astuvat jalkansa. Keimon ääni hukkuu korvien ja aivojen välille, muuttuu taustan huminaksi. Kerran se ehtii tarttua Rauskia käsivarresta, luoda anovat silmänsä häneen, mutta Rauski ravistelee sen pois ja sähähtää, lyö lopulta oven sen yhä ymmärrystä pyytäville sormille.

Mistä lähtien on ollut näin? Ei Keimo ennen ole ollut niin vihainen, että sortuu väkivaltaan, myy paholaiselle sielunsa. Ei sitä ole koskaan tarvinnut pelätä, ei se ketään ole koskaan satuttanut. Ja nyt...

Mikä tässä todellisuudessa on vinossa, jotta näin käy? Koska tämähän asia tämän todellisuuden ongelma on. Jokaisella todellisuudella on ollut omansa, joku sellainen asia, joka jättää Rauskin sanattomaksi ja sydämen vereslihalle. Eikä hän voi kuvitella, että mikään tässä todellisuudessa kaipaisi enempää hänen huomiotaan kuin Keimon holtittomasti leimahtava viha, joka polttaa ilmeisesti heidät muut karrelle.

Jalat kulkevat eteenpäin kertomatta Rauskille määränpäätä. Mutta hän luottaa siihen, että hän on tehnyt tämän jo tuhanteen kertaan, juossut raivoissaan ja hämmennyksissään piiloon kaikelta tältä jonnekin, jossa hän tuntee saavansa tukea. Jonnekin, minne hänen pitää nytkin mennä.

Tuntematon kerrostalo vieraan parkkipaikan vierellä, parkkiruuduissa hänelle kasvottomien ihmisten autot. Aulan seinät värjätty harmaalla maalilla, lattiassa mustia ja harmaita viiruja. Portaita pitkin ylös, yhden ja toisen kerroksen ohi kolmanteen, jossa hän vihdoin tunnistaa nimen ovesta. Yksinäisen nimen. Ja tulee ajatelleeksi toisessa todellisuudessa tapahtunutta menetystä. 

Ovikello ehtii soida vain puoliksi, pim kuulua ilman pomia, kun ovi jo heilahtaa auki ja sen takaa tuijottavat tutut silmät. Se jätkä ei ole enää mielensä vanki, surunsa kahlitsema, sisältä hauras kuin lasi ja ulkoa elämän runtelema. Sen silmät kiiltävät, elävät. Ja sen hymy tuntuu niin hyvältä, että Rauski ei edes muista, että on nähnyt sen viimeksi vain enintään vuorokausi sitten.

Siksi tuntuu tuhlaukselta kun hymy nopeasti häipyy ja sen kulmat kurtistuvat. Pitkät sormet sipaisevat vapaiksi päässeet hiukset nopeasti korvan taakse. Katse tutkii. Ja löytää lopulta etsimänsä.

Kirous tulee kuin puun takaa. Huoli seuraa sitä kuin varjo. ”Taasko?” Proto kysyy. Koska juuri Proto on ilmeisesti tässä todellisuudessa Rauskin tuki ja turva. Miten ironista, että vielä hetki sitten osat olivat toisinpäin. Ainakin melkein. 

Nyökkäystä enempää se ei tarvitse. Se kiskoo Rauskin sisään ovelta, kietoo käden harteille, puristaa kerran ja ohjaa sitten sohvalle. Ehkä ihan hyvä, sillä yhtäkkiä Rauski ei tunne jalkojaan. Hän enemmän kaatuu kuin istuu sohvan kangaspäällysteille. Proto viskaa hänelle viltin ja kun mitään ei tapahdu, kietoo sen Rauskin ympärille, vaikkei hänellä oikeastaan ole edes kylmä. Ei ole. Tai ehkä hiukan sisäisesti. 

Sitten Proto jää katselemaan häntä omasta sohvannurkastaan, silmät vihaa kipunoiden. ”Se yks on hullu”, Proto sihahtaa, nostaa lempeän kätensä pyyhkäisemään poskelle muotoutuvaa ruhjetta. ”Tuhoo vaan kaiken. Kukaa sen lähellä ei ansaitse tätä. _Säkää_ et ansaitse tätä, oikeesti.”

Taas nyökkäys. Kosketus tuntuu hyvältä. Sanoista hän ymmärtää sen verran, että tässäkin todellisuudessa asiat ovat hänen vikansa, tavalla tai toisella. Ja hän haluaa korjata ne. Keimon tarvitsee löytää itselleen jokin ratkaisu, ettei Rauskinkaan tarvitse enää paeta tällä tavalla. Tai Proton sotkeutua heidän ongelmiinsa, koska eiväthän niiden sen harteita kuuluisi painaa. 

Ei vaadita kauan kun Rauski melkein nukkuu. Pää selkänojalla, toinen käsi posken alle käpertyneenä, polvet rinnassa. Proto selaa tylsistyneenä televisiosta kanavia, varjot ja valot välkkyvät sen kasvoilla kuin omanlaisensa elokuva. Pitkät hiukset valuvat sohvan taakse selkänojan yli. Rauski ei ole tainnut ikinä nähdä sen pitävän niitä kutrejaan näin kauan auki turhautumatta tyystin. 

Nopea vilkaisu ja Proto sammuttaa jo alunperinkin turhan takia avatun television. Sen vino hymy on hellä, ja Rauski tuhahtaa, koittaa huomaamattomasti piilotella poskensa ruhjetta, ettei se huomauttaisi. 

Sohvan jouset narahtavat kun Proto nousee ja tarjoaa Rauskille kätensä. Nopea vetäisy ja Rauski huojuu jalkojensa varassa, ottaa tukea tarjotusta käsivarresta. Hän antaa mukisematta Proton taluttaa hänet makkariin, jossa sänky odottaa tietäväisenä. Tyynyt näyttävät pilvilinnalta, peitto hattaralta. Proto nauraa hänen puoliuniselle, haaveilevalle katseelleen, jolla hän sänkyä tuijottaa. 

”Hyvää yötä”, se tokaisee ja jättää sitten Rauskin sängyn kanssa kahdestaan. Hetkeä myöhemmin hän kömpii vällyjen väliin, sammuttaa valot matkallaan. Uni tulee vuosisadan mittaisen päivän jälkeen täysin käskemättä.

Seuraava aamu hiipii samaan huoneeseen unen laitamille kuuluvissa äänissä. Epäselvä, nouseva ja laskeva mumina muuttuu Rauskin korvissa pian huudoiksi, jotka sisältävät ääntenpainoihin ympättyjä tunteita. Viha tuntuu happamelta, tyly äänensävy pieniltä sähköiskuilta. Tekee mieli kääntää kylkeä ja sulkea korvat. Mutta sitten Rauskin korvat sieppaavat selviä sanoja.

”En helvetissä käske.”

”- -”

”Sulla ei oo mitää oikeutta tulla vaatii mitää!”

”- -”

”Painu vittuu -!”

”- -”

”Jos Rauski haluu puhuu sulle, nii se tulee ite puhuun. Siihe asti mä seison tässä.”

”- -”

”Jos sä et nyt lähe vittuu, nii seuraavaks mä soitan valituksen kotirauhan häirinnästä.”

”- -”

”Sun kannattais nyt vaa häipyy. Oikeesti.”

Pelkästä mumisevasta hiljaisuudestakin Rauski tunnistaa toisen puhujista, sen, jonka sanoja hän ei kuule. Proto toimii ovella portinvartijana kuin parempikin tyttären ensimmäistä poikaystävää haulikolla tähtäilevä isä. Ja Rauskin on pakko nousta, vetää vähän vaatteita ylleen, mennä selvittämään tämä asia. Nyt.

”Soitan oikeesti ne poliisit -” Proton huuto katkeaa kun se huomaa Keimon katseen kiertävän olkapään ohi selän taakse jäävään asuntoon. Se painaa hiukan ovea kiinni ja kääntyy, kohtaa Rauskin katseen makkarin ovelta. ”Rauski. Onks kaikki hyvi?” se kysyy, huoli hulmahtaa taas liekkeihin, lämpö soljuu sen ruskeissa silmissä. Rauski vain nyökkää kohti melkein suljettua ovea. 

”Päästä se sisää.”

”Ooks sä varma?”

”Joo, joo. Ei se mitää tee.”

Ruskeat silmät tuijottavat hetken varmuutta vailla. Mutta sitten pitkät hiukset nytkähtävät pään liikkeen mukana ja ovi avautuu. Portinvartija astuu ovelta sivuun, silmillään veitsiä pahantekijän kalloon heitellen. Veli näyttää hämmästyneeltä ja sitten jopa kiitolliselta. Sen suu on auki ennen kuin se ehtii edes harkita sanottavia sanojaan.

Eikä harkinnasta varmaan edes apua olisi ollut. Se nimittäin kompastuu omaan kieleensä katseen löytäessä Rauskin posken, siihen yön aikana puolikuuksi levinneen mustelman. Silmän alla, poskiluun päällä näkyy veljen oma kättenjälki. Rauski voi arvata, että se on nähnyt nämä taideteokset ennenkin, tuijottanut niitä kauhuissaan ja tuntenut tuskan. Tuntenut itsensä hirviöksi. 

Vaikkei se ole kuin ihminen, niin kuin he kaikki.


	6. Tunnistaja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Todellisuus, jonka Rauski huomaa paremmaksi_

Selitystä hän ei Keimon vihanhallintaongelmille ehdi koskaan kuulla. Maailma hänen silmiensä edessä muuttuu, jälleen, ja hetken päästä Rauski räpyttelee silmiään omassa kämpässään, tutulla sohvalla, kaikkien muiden ympäröimänä. Aika nytkähtää liikkeelle kuin liikennevaloista starttaava auto, odottamatta että Rauski on kokonaan kyydissä.

”Mitä vittua -”

”Jätkä huijaa!”

”Mitä, ette voi todistaa!”

Proton ovela virne saa Fisun ja Keimon verenpaineet nousemaan sillä välin kun Rauski vihdoin muistaa. Hänen mielensä kiinnittää hänet vihdoin siihen pisteeseen, jossa hän tällä hetkellä on, antaen tapahtumille jonkin kontekstin ja Rauskille lahjaksi tutun todellisuuden. Tuntuu kuin olisi yhtäkkiä ilmestynyt sellaisten tapahtumien keskelle, joiden on tiennyt ja suunnitellut tapahtuvan, mutta jotka nyt pelkkien mielikuvien sijaan ovat... jo tapahtumassa. Ilman, että on itse kokenut aikaa kuvitelman ja aidon asian välillä.

Peli-ilta. Rauskin luona, ruokaa ja videopelejä, aivan liikaa alkoholia ja he kaikki. _Kaikki._ Mikä tarkoittaa, että myös – 

Retris ennättää juuri ja juuri kävellä keittiöstä olohuoneen puolelle kun Rauski roikkuu jo sen kaulassa. Mielessään hän kyllä tietää, ettei kukaan muu huoneessa ymmärrä, että ne tuijottavat hiljaa ja hievahtamatta, kuin kakkosnelosella päähän lyödyt vahanuket. Mutta sillä ei ole helvetinkään väliä, hän on menettänyt Retriksen kerran, oikeasti menettänyt ja nähnyt Proton melkein kuolevan ja Zappiksen ja Keimon törmäyskurssilla jonkin sellaisen kanssa, mikä Rauskin olisi pitänyt pystyä pysäyttämään ja...

Hän on vihdoin kotona. Kasvot haudattuina Retriksen kaulaan, kädet sen ympärillä, pulssi ja hengitys niin kuuluvina korvan vieressä, ettei kukaan voisi erehtyä pitämään sitä kuolleena. Hänellä on siinä mahdollisuus hetken aikaa toivoa ja uskoa siihen, että kaikki hänen näkemänsä on ollut unta, pelkkää kieroutunutta painajaista, jota hänen ei enää ikinä tarvitse kohdata uudelleen. 

Vaikkei se ole. Hän on nähnyt ne asiat syystä, ne ovat oikeasti tapahtuneet. Eivät ehkä täällä, eivät ehkä nyt, mutta siellä toisaalla ne ovat todellisuutta. 

”Joko sä tota... Pikkuhiljaa päästät irti, vai...?” Retris kysyy hiljaa, äänessään hämmentynyt hymy, jonka Rauski pian löytää sen kasvoilta. Sen katseen alla Rauski tajuaa nolostua, päästää vihdoin irti ja raapii niskaansa, tuntien ihon kuumuuden. ”Sori, mä... Se oli sellate... vitsi...”, hän yrittää sopertaa, väläyttää vinon hymyn ja huolettoman katseen, kuin olisi oikeasti vitsin halaukseensa kietonut. Joku huoneessa tuhahtaa ja sitten kuuluu Zappiksen ääni kun se kävelee heidän ohitseen, suunnaten jääkaapille. 

”Pitäsit ne näppis kurissa, senki likane hintti”, se heittää, väläyttää hymyään jääkaapin oven takaa, jättäen Rauskin hetkeksi haukkomaan henkeään. Ei sanojen takia, sen hymyn. Mistä lähtien? Retris poistuu tilanteesta nauraen, Rauskia olalle taputtaen. Se ei ole yllättävästä halauksesta millänsäkään. Zappis näyttää kieltään kävellessään ohi, kylmä kalja toisessa kädessään. Rauski esittelee sille kielensä takaisin ja pistää kaupanpäälle mukaan terävän keskisormen. Fisu ja Proto käkättävät sohvalla kuin mitkäkin räkättirastaat pellolla.

Nauramisesta on ikuisuus aikaa, heillä jokaisella. Ja ehkä hetken aikaa Rauski toivoo, että voisi nauraa varastoon, nauraa niidenkin todellisuuksien puolesta, joissa ei paljon naurata. 

Vakavuus palaa hetken päästä kun Rauski istuu takaisin sohvan nurkkaan, yhä hieman tapahtumien ulkopuolelle. Jos hän on nähnyt muut todellisuudet syystä, kärsinyt niiden tapahtumat syystä, mitä hänen pitää sillä tiedolla tehdä? Miten se vaikuttaa hänen todellisuuteensa? Koska eivät ne mitään tulevaisuuden ennusteita ole, eivät ne kaikki ole mahdollisia samaan aikaan, niissä on liikaa eroja. 

Kysymystä mielessään pyöritellessään, koittaessaan hahmottaa, mitä hänen halutaan tekevän, Rauski päätyy seuraamaan Retriksen sillä hetkellä nojatuoliin rajoittuvaa elämää. Se räplää puhelintaan, näytön kylmä valo heittää varjot nenälle ja leualle, peukalo hyppii kirjaimilla. Hetkeä myöhemmin sen suu vetäytyy nopeaan hymyyn ja peukalo jatkaa tanssiaan. Rauski on tiennyt sen muijasta jo pari kuukautta. Ei hän kuitenkaan sitä jätkää enää teiniksi olisi uskonut.

Kännykkä katoaa hupparin taskuun juuri kun Fisu tulee kurkistamaan sen olan yli, laskee sille tölkin käteen. Retris nyökkää, kääntyy sitten seuraamaan peliä. Viiden minuutin kuluttua se nostaa kännykän kuitenkin takaisin kasvoilleen ja jatkaa varovaista virnuilua. Sama toistuu jatkuvalla kierteellä. Ja sitten Rauski tajuaa, ettei se niiden näytöttömän viiden minuutin aikana mitään peliä katso, vaikka kuinka esittääkin. 

Protoa se tuijottaa, silmät oudosti kiiluen, poskeaan purren. Proto tuijottaa takaisin aina silloin kun Retris ei katso, vaikkei se sitä juuri siten tarkoituksella ajoitakaan. 

Sitten niiden kahden katseet vahingossa kohtaavat ja ilmassa kipinöi. Pienet, sähköä ja tulta olevat kipinät lentelevät lattialle, saaden Proton vääntelehtimään ja Retriksen jähmettymään. Ne tuijottavat toisiaan pienen ikuisuuden, Proto nojaten päätään ympäri kiepautetun baarijakkaran selkämykseen, Retris taas nojatuolinsa tyynyihin. 

Ja sitten Keimo karjaisee, paiskaa ohjaimensa sohvalle ja rojahtaa happosateena Proton viereiselle jakkaralle, hajottaen niiden kahden hetken. Se syyttää seuraavaa epäonnista vilunkipelistä, peliä paskoista mekaniikoista, ohjainta temppuilusta. Proto antaa karjunnan mennä kuuroille korville, Retris punastuu lievästi tuolissaan ja piiloutuu taas kännykkänsä taakse. Rauski kurtistaa kulmiaan Keimon leimahtavalle kiukulle, sen silmien villille tulelle, aivan liian tutulle. 

Tähän todellisuuteen on ympätty niiden muiden mahdollisuudet, kaikki yhä lopullista ratkaisua vailla, hän tajuaa. Miksei Rauski koskaan aiemmin ole huomannut? Keimo on aina ollut räjähdysherkkä, viime aikoina entistä enemmän. Se pitäisi saada puhumaan, huomaamaan oma ongemansa, suostumaan varotoimenpiteisiin tai joihinkin, ei Rauski niille nimeä osaa keksiä. Ja Proto ja Retris... Eivät ne tätä rätisevää juttua välilleen viimeisen tunnin sisällä ole kehitelleet. Hemmetti, Rauski ajattelee ja kaikesta huolimatta virnistää.

Virneen vetää solmuksi jäisten silmien tuijotus toiselta puolelta huonetta. Kaiken sen vilinän keskeltä, kaiken sen yli Zappis katsoo häntä, seisoo liikkumatta ja tuijottaa. Huulet hiukan raollaan, kasvot valon ja varjojen veistäminä, koska se seisoo niin kaukana, juuri valon reunalla. Sen katse saa Rauskin tietoiseksi itsestään, jokaisesta yksittäisestä solusta, jokaisesta henkäyksestä, jokaisesta sydämen vahvasta lyönnistä. Ja sitten se kääntyy, siniset silmät eksyen toisaalle. 

Jokin tässä todellisuudessa ajaa sen reunalle, jolta sillä ei ole paluuta, ei muuten kuin ruumispussissa. Suru on nopea ja terävä kuin paperihaava. Minkä mahdollisuuden Zappis tarjoaa katseellaan? Miten siihen voi tarttua, ettei se kaadu neulaan?

Fisu tönäisee häntä kylkeen, tarjoaa ohjainta. Hetkeen Rauski ei ymmärrä, ei tiedä kapineen tarkoitusta, Fisun innokkaan ilmeen syytä, omaa ympäristöään. Ja sitten hän lopulta tarttuu ohjaimeen, nyökkää haasteen Protolle selkänojan taakse ja päättää edes hetkeksi unohtaa. Tässä elämässä hän on itsensä, täällä mitään ei vielä ole tapahtunut, täällä kaikki on vielä hetken ennallaan. Ja ehkä hänellä on muutoksia varten vielä paljon todellisuuksia näkemättä.

Kahden avuttoman haparoiva piirileikki, oudon varovainen silmäpeli ja nälkäinen kosketusten vaihto huvittaa Rauskia parin tunnin jälkeen. Hänen on peitettävä naurunsa kädellään nähdessään niiden kahden törmäävän keittiössä, kädet samassa sipsikulhossa, kylki kyljessä jääkaapilla. Ne unohtavat puhekykynsä kaapistojen hyllyille, hukkaavat ajatuksensa lavuaarin viemärinaukkoihin. Retriksen tarvitsee hakea oluensa toiseen kertaan unohtaessaan sen yhdelle tasolle, keskittyessään liikaa siihen, että Proto hengittää kaksi sekuntia sen korvan vieressä. 

Ne jättävät toisiinsa näkymättömiä sormenjälkiä, merkkaavat toista hiljaa omakseen, toisen mitään tietämättä. Toinen on ulkoa katsottuna kaikille ja kaikelle avoin huora, toinen muijaansa sidottu, pois markkinoilta. Ja silti ne ovat toistensa kimpussa kuin olisivat aina olleet.

Koko skenaario on vielä vieras, mutta Rauski ei näe siinä mitään huonoa, ei virhettä. 

Ja Keimo taas... Sen viha järkyttää. Jopa muut kurtistavat sille kulmiaan. Ei se vielä mitään vakavaa ole; vain muutama heitetty tyyny, pari terävää sanaa, pari rumaa ilmettä. Se pitää kuohunnallaan heidät kuitenkin varpaillaan. 

”Älä nyt – _Helvetti_ , tartte sylii tunkee!” Zappis karjuu nyt jo hiukan huojahtelevalle Protolle, syliinsä puoliksi kaatuneelle. Se pitkäletti vain hihittää, koittaa löytää omat jalkansa takaisin alleen ja katsoo Zappikseen sitten rivosti, pyörittelee kieltä huulillaan. Se syntinen ei osaa koskaan mitään muuta kuin pelleillä. Ja nytkin se livauttaa Zappikselle kieleltään pari salamaa sukkiin pyörimään.

”Tiiänhän mä, et yhelle toiselle sä syliis varaat, tiiän vaan tiiänkin.” Proton ääni muuttuu hyräilyksi, sanan loppu laulavaksi nauruksi. Sen kiiltävät silmät tuijottavat hetken Zappiksen hehkuvia poskia ja turhautunutta ilmettä ja sitten Rauskia. Se viittaa ajatuksiinsa parilla siveettömällä käsimerkillä, ja sitten Rauski kohtaa pahaksi onnekseen Zappiksen katseen, näkee sen silmien jäisiin syvyyksiin. 

Sohva alta katoaa hetkeksi, kuin ei olisi koskaan ollutkaan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sanon varmuuden vuoksi, että seuraavan kanssa saattaa kestää. Mahdollisesti siis, ei välttämättä. Olen tällä hetkellä hiukan poikki kirjoitusten takia, joten en ole saanut aikaiseksi. Kiitos kuitenkin kaikille jo tänne asti lukeneille ^^


	7. Rienattu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Toinen todellisuus, joka on tyhjä_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tämä luku on eräänlainen kokeilu oman kirjoittamiseni osalta. Ei mitään erikoista, mutta toivon teidän pysyvän kärryillä. Ja ai niin, viime luvun loppunotet pätevät edelleen. Pidätän kaikki oikeudet mahdollisiin aikataulun muutoksiin ;)

Maailma tuntuu sillä tavalla eiliseltä, ettei nykyhetkeen tunnu olevan luottamista. Harhanäyt ovat aikaa sitten jo muuttuneet osaksi normaalia päivää, normaalia sisustusta. Hän on nähnyt sen unessa ja valveilla niin useasti, ettei enää erota todellista valheellisesta. Vai osasiko hän koskaan hallusinoida sille noita silmiä? Muistiko kaikki yksityiskohdat oikein? Ääntä hän ei ainakaan koskaan kuullut. Sitä hän ei 

_Hän tarvitsee sitä, paljon ja helvetin nopeasti, nyt, välittömästi. Kaikki liikkuu liian nopeasti, hän tarvitsee jotakin pysäyttämään sen liikkeen ja antamaan hänelle aikaa, antamaan hänelle jotain mistä pitää kiinni ja – EI. Hän ei tarvitse sitä. Ei nyt. Tarvitsee, ei, tarvitsee, ei. Valetta, valetta, valetta, ja hänen pitää huomata se, kaikki on valetta. Mistä hän saa lisää?_

osannut mielensä syövereistä kaivaa. Ehkä ihmiset ovat oikeassa sanoessaan, että ääni unohtuu ensimmäisenä. Mutta itsehän se niin halusi, halusi Zappiksen unohtavan, pysyi kaukana, tavoittamattomissa. Ja vaikka hän on kuinka huutanut sen perään, anonut jotakin kontaktia, anonut edes yhtä puhelua, hän ei ole sitä saanut. Fisu on ollut ainoa, joka on kertonut hänelle edes palasia. Silloin kun hän on 

_Ehkä hän voisi myydä muutamat turhat tavarat, raapia kokoon loput, mitä hän saa tästä kalutusta paikasta irrotettua. Se on pieni hinta. Pieni hinta järjellisyydestä tässä järjettömyydessä. Pieni hinta tyhjyydestä. Mustaa ja mustaa ja mustaa ja lopulta painottomuus. Hän tarvitsee sen, tarvitsee – EI._

pystynyt ottamaan ne palaset vastaan. Osan niistä paloista hän on tainnut luoda palapeliin itse. Ehkä ne sanat huolesta, ehkä ne kysymykset elämän suunnasta. Ehkä sen anteeksipyynnön jostain ikuisuuden takaa. Yhden lempeän sanan äärettömyyden laitamilta. Ehkä hän on tarvinnut ne. Mutta olisiko se sattunut jos se olisi sanonut ne oikeasti? Onko se sanonut ne? Hän ei muista. Ja nyt se on tullut kaikkien niiden muurien yli, tullut aivan siihen, oikeasti. Istuu hänen sängyllään, rypistää hänen peittojaan painollaan. Samalla kun hän yrittää

_Lisää. Mistä? Äkkiä, äkkiä, pianhetinopeastinyt. Hän ei kestä sekuntiakaan ilman. Jokin hänessä kirkuu, hampaat paljaina, syö hänet sisältä, jollei hän – EI. Kyllä. Sitä hän tarvitsee. Hän muistaa kimalluksen, nesteeseen kätketyn ilon, lasiin pumpatun elämän. Suoniin virtaavan humalan, hukkumisen, kuoleman. Rauhan. Ja sitten saman alusta._

selvittää, kuka hänet oikein jätti siihen lattialle tämän unen kanssa. Hän ei uskalla avata suutaan. Viha on vieras tunne, hämmennys toinen, pelko kolmas. Tunteettomaksi pakotettu sydän, sisältä jäädytetty, pakotetaan nyt tuntemaan ja kuolleet solut taistelevat vastaan. Kädet tärisevät. Lattia Zappiksen käsien alla ei tunnu kestävän enää suorassa, jonkun on täytynyt tuhota puolet lattian tukipilareista, sen painopisteistä. 

Viha. Ja silti hän pitää siitä tiukasti kiinni, ettei se vain karkaisi häneltä ja viiltäisi siltä toiselta kurkkua auki, veisi lopullisesti sitä ääntä, jota hän ei ole saanut kuulla.

”Tiiäthän sä”, Rauski aloittaa hiljaa, Zappis puristaen samalla silmät kiinni, ettei maailma pyörisi, ”et mä en ikinä voi antaa sulle sitä mitä sä haluut?”

Tietääkö hän? Tietää. Entä sitten? Tietäminen 

_Mistä rahat? Rahat, rahat, rahat. Ei tästä kämpästä tarpeeksi saa. Mutta jostain muualta kyllä. Kadun pään marketista, jonkun autosta, jonkun taskusta. Ehkä, jos, mahdollista. Ei sillä ole merkitystä. Ehkä laina? Joltain tutulta, joltain, joka ei kaipaa lainaansa takaisin. Hän tarvitsee, tarvitsee, tarvitsee. Miksi ei? EI. Laitonta. Miksi? Onko eläminen laitonta?_

vain pahentaa asioita. Onnellinen on se Zappis, joka elää yhä kolmen vuoden takana, hiljaisuudessa. Se, joka oli vasta tajunnut, ettei ystävyys ulotu sillä tavalla uniin, ryömi sillä tavalla mieleen. Se, jolla oli tarpeeksi munaa (tai ehkä suonissa epätoivoa?) sanoa suoraan, että hänen sydämensä tietää kotinsa. Että Rauski saa sen jos haluaa.

Jos ja jos. Ei se sen haluamisesta ollut kiinni. Hän oli luopunut sydämestään ennen kuin oli edes tajunnut käyneensä siitä kauppaa. 

Hän muistaa yhä sen kaiken. Ei tiedä muistaako oikein, muistaako todellisena vai väritettynä versiona. Ei sillä ole väliä, se sattuu joka tapauksessa. Hän muista Rauskin ilmeen, sen katseen, pienen rypyn otsalla ja kulmien välissä, vaikean nielaisun. Ja sitten ei mitään, pelkkää tyhjää, tyhjää, tyhjää, pelkkää tunteettomuutta ja normaaliutta ja _ei-rakkautta._

Se jätti

_Kauanko ennen kuin uusi annos on valmiina? Tunti, ehkä puolitoista. Ja hän tekee jo kuolemaa, aivoissa kiertää, suonet käpertyvät itseensä, tuntuvat autiomaalta, iho liian kireältä niiden päällä. Vapinaa, vapinaa, vapinaa, hänen tarvitsee juosta ja siksi hän tarvitsee jarrut. Maa on lattia ja puut taivaalla, tuttu ja kummallinen, hänen mielensä ulospäin kääntyneenä, maailma sielun projektio. Ilman suonissa kiertävää elohopeaa pelkkä harmaa, musta ja repaleinen. Kuollut. EI. Elossa. Ei sitäkään. Ei mitään._

hänet. Heidät kaikki, mutta eniten hänet. Kuin se olisi paennut. Ja nyt se elää onnellisena sen rakkaan naisensa kanssa jossain kaukana, siinä pilvilinnassa, jonka Zappis sille unelmoi. 

Se voisi sieltä valtaistuimeltaan nousta edes joskus, kääntää katseensa maahan edes kerran. Nähdä jalkoihinsa jääneen, antaa kunnon vastauksen, käyttäytyä kuin aikuinen. Se helvetin kakara. Mitä Zappiskin on mielelleen sen takia tehnyt? Eikö sen pitäisi maksaa hänelle jotakin korvauksia, sen syytähän se kaikki on. Siltä pitäisi viedä sen onni, iskeä siihen jokin särö ja Zappis aikoo olla se särö, viiltää ne haavat sen kämmeniin ja – 

Itsekäs. Itse

_Halua, halua, halua. Tarve. Pakko. Mieluusti, kyllä, EI. Mikään muu ei ikinä auta. Millään muulla ei ole väliä, vain yksi päämäärä, siihen pääsemiseksi mitä vain, kuka vain, minne vain. Maksu rahalla, verellä, omalla, varastetulla, hankitulla, otetulla. Hänellä on oikeus. EI. EI. Lopeta –_

käs paskiainen.

Mikä hänessä on vialla? Vaikkei hän olisikaan se, jota Rauski tässä elämässä tarvitsee, hänen pitäisi ymmärtää, ettei se särkymällä muutu. Hänelle Rauskin pitäisi olla etusijalla. Varsinkin hänelle, jos hän kerran väittää rakastavansa sitä.

Silloin kun hän tunnusti tunteensa ja ehdotti tulevaisuutta, kysyi sen mahdollisuutta, hän samalla tarjosi sille valinnan vapauden. Ja sen jälkeen hänen olisi pitänyt kestää mikä tahansa lopputulos, hyväksyä se ja löytää paikkansa. 

Itseään vain ajattelevana idioottina hän on kuitenkin pumpannut suoneensa omaisuuden. Repinyt heidän porukkansa samalla kappaleiksi, karkottanut luotaan Rauskin ja ne muut, huolestuttanut ne kaikki, pakottanut ne pitämään hänestä huolta... _Voi luoja._ Mitä hän on oikein

_Et mitään, et mitään, et mitään. Et ole mitään, tiedät sen. Luovu kaikesta, luovuta, et selviä omin voimin, et tunne ilman, et pärjää ilman. Tiedät, mitä tehdä. Tiedät –_

_EI._

Paniikki tuntuu kylmältä jäältä, joka jähmettää hänet kuin täytetyn eläimen. Milloin, mistä lähtien? Milloin hän luovutti oman itsensä? Mistä lähtien hänen päässään on ajatellut joku muu? Miksi helvetissä hän koskaan aloitti, miksi, miksi, miksi? Hänen olisi pitänyt olla vahvempi, tajuta, ymmärtää tätä elämää, sopia sydämensä kanssa, pystyä – 

”Tiiäthän sä?” Rauski kysyy toistamiseen ja keskeyttää vihdoin sisäisen, paniikiksi muuttuneen monologin.

Zappiksen käsien vapinan lopettaa vasta se, kun Rauski kyykistyy vaativan näköisenä hänen eteensä ja tarraa käsivarsista kiinni. Jossain vaiheessa ne kädet, hänen omat kätensä, ovat nousseet lattialta kaulalle ja korville, kuristamaan sen äänen, joka haluaa hänen olevan joku muu. Joka huutaa hänelle, ettei hän ole tarpeeksi vahva ja että tämä jätkä hänen edessään on myrkkyä.

Vihertävien silmien katse on hellä ja lopulta Zappis ei voi kuin nyökätä. Jonkun olisi jo aikaa sitten pitänyt kysyä häneltä tätä. Että onko hän ymmärtänyt ja voiko hän elää sen asian kanssa. Jokin osa hänessä menee rikki samalla tavalla kuin se meni rikki joskus silloin muinoin. Mutta tällä kertaa hän hyväksyy sen rikkinäisen palan osaksi itseään. Ainakin melkein.

Yhden suudelman hän luvatta varastaa. Ja vaikka se maistuukin katkeralle, siinä ei silti maistu kyynelten suola. Hän pystyy sen jälkeen jopa katsomaan Rauskia silmiin. Ääni hänen päässään yrittää yhä huutaa ja suonissa soi, mutta jollain keinolla hän pystyy olemaan välittämättä, edes sen hetken.

”Anteeks”, hän kuiskaa hämärään, vuosien surusta kertovaan huoneeseen, jonka hän nyt näkee uusin silmin. Nyt kun tämä yksi on tullut näyttäytymään hänelle oikeasti ja puhumaan itse omalla suullaan. Nyt kun hänelle ei juota happoa enää sen varjokuva.

”Sä tarttit sitä”, se vastaa, hymyilee, vaikuttaa vain hiukan hämmentyneeltä ja vaivautuneelta. Nousee sitten takaisin sängylle ja rypistää taas alleen kauan käyttämättömät lakanat. 

Vaikkei Zappis sitä suudelmaa anteeksi pyydä. Sen hän muistaa ilman omantunnontuskia. Mutta hän pyytää anteeksi kaikkea muuta: Omaa voimattomuuttaan, tuhoon tuomittuja tunteita, ylimääräistä huolta, pois paettuja kuukausia. Hän pyytää anteeksi jokaista kämpässä lojuvaa tyhjää pulloa ja lattialla kimaltavaa neulaa. Jokaista mustelmaa käsivarressa. Ja sitä, ettei hän ole tajunnut olleensa sen yhden onnen tiellä.


	8. Pakko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Kolmas todellisuus, jossa parisänkyyn ei mahdu kahta_

Mustuus on elävää, pyörteilevää, valuvaa, punaista. Elävä tarkoittaa valveilla oloa ja se taas edellyttää nukahtamista, joskus tapahtunutta, omalta huomiokyvyltä karannutta. Maailma mustuuden ympärille rakentuu palasista: suljetuista luomista, peitosta, kyljen alle myttääntyneistä lakanoista, hengityksen pehmeästä soinnista. Sekunnin verran millään sillä ei ole minkäänlaista merkitystä, ei edes nimeä. 

Sitten Rauski aistii lämmön, turvallisen painon rintansa päällä, pehmeän kankaan alastonta ihoa vasten, ihon ja toisen, tuntemattoman, kosketuksen – 

”Rauski”, joku mumisee hiljaa, venytellen, ääni pelkkää ilmaa ja hymyä, huulet niskassa. Kyljen päällä levännyt käsi valuu paljasta ihoa pitkin, tutkii, sormenpäät pelkät kevyet hipaisut, kämmenet painottomat. Kylkiluut, vatsa, lantio, pakara – _Nyt helvetti._

”Mitä helvettiä?! Mitä aktuaalista – ”

Yhtäkkiä maailma ei olekaan enää pimeyden läpi aistittuja palasia, se on valoa ja varjoja, teräviä kulmia ja hätääntynyt sydämen syke omassa rinnassa. Koska Rauski on nyt erittäin paljon hereillä ja seuraavassa hetkessä erittäin paljon poissa peiton alta ja kylmällä lattialla. Alasti. Ja aika varmana siitä, ettei se, mikä hänen selkäänsä painoi ollut polvi eikä kyynärpää.

Käteen osuu ensimmäinen kaksilahkeinen vaatekappale lattialta ja sitten Rauski on jo pystyssä, hapuilemassa housuja jalkaansa. 

Takaisin sängyltä tuijottavat tummat silmät, yhä unesta sumeat. Mytätyssä, pienen ilmalennon tehneessä peitossa on yhä Rauskin mentävä aukko, joka huutaa tapahtuneeksi jonkinlaista vääryyttä. Sille toiselle tehtyä, ei Rauskille. Vaikka sen pitäisi olla juuri toisinpäin.

”Teiks mä jotai väärää?” se kysyy, käsi puristuen peiton reunaan, paljastaen sen alta lisää paljasta ihoa. Rauski kääntää katseensa, tuijottelee ikkunaa ja sängyn päätyä ja verhotankoa, vältellen mitä tahansa vahinkoa, joka peiton alta hänen silmilleen saattaa läimähtää. He ovat aina olleet läheisiä ja kyllä he nyt toisensa alastikin ovat nähneet, mutta tämä alkaa mennä jo vähän yli. Joku raja pitää olla ja sen on tässä. Tässä menee raja hänen ja Fisun kaiken kestävässä ystävyydessä. Piste.

Hän on vähällä vastata sille totuudenmukaisesti – että siinä _todellakin_ on jotain väärää, että Rauskin tarvitsee herätä siihen, että Fisu on kovana hänen selkäänsä vasten – mutta jokin pysäyttää hänet. Tieto varastetusta todellisuudesta, hänestä itsestään siinä vain vieraana ja ulkopuolisena tarkkailijana nykäisee oivalluksena rinnasta kuin naru.

Ei hänellä ole oikeutta pilata tätä todellisuutta tai muuttaa siinä elävän Rauskin valintoja.

Vastaus on siis jotain näiden kahden ristiriitaisen reaktion väliltä, sotkeutuu itseensä, hätiköi ja kompastuu: ”Joo, tai siis et! Et missää nimessä!” 

”No voiks mä sit –?”

Voi luoja. Rauski ei tiedä, mitä se haluaa, mutta hän ei todellakaan halua nähdä sen kaikkia kalleuksia juuri nyt. Ja siksi hän päätyy ehkä jopa hiukan liian aggressiivisesti pitelemään sen yhä uhkaavasti nousevaa peittoa paikoillaan, puristamaan sitä kuin pelastusköyttä. Miksi sen on pakko nostella sitä arvokasta kangaskappaletta aivan koko ajan?

”Ei ei! Pysy sä vaa siellä, mä tota – _juomaan!_ Mun on ihan pakko käydä juomassa!”

Hätävalhe. Se tuntuu aistivan sen, Rauski pystyy lukemaan sen epäilykset rypyistä kulmien välissä. Silti se hetken päästä luovuttaa, kiltti poika kun on. 

”Kai sä tuut sit nopee takas? Nii jatketaa?” Paholaismainen hymy ja Rauskin tekee mieli kiljua apua. Kiltti poika? Helvetti, hänen sanasa eivät olisi voineet kauemmas totuudesta tippua. Jokin tässä todellisuudessa on tehnyt siitä kieron, valanut sen kielelle hunajaa. Ja Rauski on aika varma, että se jokin on ollut hän, hän ja hänen kroppansa. 

Mistä pästäänkin heti suljettujen mielikuvien laatikkoon. Kansi kiinni ja avain hukuksiin, kiitos ja hyvästi. Repäise jostain toinen hätävalhe ja kas näin:

”Mä oikeestaa... Onks sulle okei jos ei tänää? Mä oon kai tulos kipeeks, kurkku tekee kuolemaa.” Rauski yskii pari kertaa sanojensa vahvikkeeksi, puhaltaa niihin parilla köhäisyllä lisää henkeä. ”Mä en haluu tartuttaa sua.” Lisää hiljaista yskimistä, sydän odottaa rinnassa henkeään haukkoen, niiskaisun taakse valhe piiloon. Lopulta siniset silmät välkähtävät huolesta ja ymmärryksestä, vieden virneen mennessään.

”Höpsö”, se nauraa, silmät välkähtäen takaisin kuumista lämpimiksi, välittäviksi. ”Tuu sit ees takas nukkuu vieree, joohan?” Idiootti. Sanoillaan se pakottaa Rauskin hyväksymään pienemmän pahan, mutta ei anna hänen karata kokonaan. Ja siksi hän päättää määritellä tilanteelle edes omat ehtonsa.

”Joo, käyn vaa siel juomassa. Sil välin sä, tota... Voisit vaik hankkiutuu eroo tost ongelmast tuol”, Rauski osoittaa peiton reunaa, tällä hetkellä pommia muistuttavaa kohtaa Fisun navan alapuolella, nieleskellen. Mielikuvat aivan kaikesta on polttomerkitty hänen aivoihinsa, eikä hän halua tehdä niiden mielikuvien kanssa yhtään läheisempää tuttavuutta. 

Kasvojensa punalle hän ei voi yhtään mitään. Sitten hän tuohtuu, viskaa bokserit tai jotkin sellaiset lattialta kohti Fisun ihmettelyyn vääntynyttä naamaa ja mutisee: ”Ja laita nyt noi housut ees jalkaas, ei jestas sentää.” Lattia läpsyy paljaiden jalkojen alla ja sitten ovi kolahtaa kiinni. Hämmennyksensä ja noloutensa hän joutuu hyväksymään seurakseen.

Keittiössä, pesualtaan kiiltävää pintaan tuijottaen Rauski joutuu myöntämään, että hänen olisi pitänyt tajuta. Tämä on se todellisuus, jossa Retris on poissa. Tämä kaikki on seurausta siitä surusta, jonka Proto heihin muihin tartuttaa. Hänen olisi pitänyt arvata siitä kosketuksesta, niistä väreistä, siitä syleilystä. Fisu ei tiedä sanoja lohduttamiseen ja siksi se valjastaa siihen tehtävään teot. Se on täällä sen luonto. Ja ilmeisesti täällä Rauski kuuluu lähtemättömästi sen vierelle, suruineen, tyhjyyksineen ja syyllisyyden tunteineen kaikkineen. 

Sen silmiin piiloutuu rakkaus ja Rauski ymmärtää hetken itseään tässä maailmassa.

Ei hän silti ymmärrä, miksi hän joutuu kokemaan tämän. Hänellä on siis tässä todellisuudessa Fisun kanssa suhde, mitä väliä? Ei hän tee sillä tiedolla mitään, ei pysty näkemään siinä logiikkaa. Mihinkään ajatusta suurempaan hän ei joka tapauksessa suostu, se rikkoisi jo hänen valinnan vapauttaan. Ja jos hän saisi itse valita niin – 

Ajatukselta leikataan siivet. Vielä ei ole sen aika, ei aika myöntää. Outo vaisto saa pään sekaisin, se outo tunne, joka toistuu, toistuu, toistuu ja joka kerta vaikertaa. Sillä pedolla ei kuitenkaan ole vielä tämän pään sisään mitään mahdollisuuksia. Tällä hetkellä riittää yksi aivan liian alaston jätkä vuoteessa, jota sen kanssa ei sillä tavalla haluaisi jakaa. Tai kai tämä keho haluaa, mutta sen sisällä asuu nyt väärä sielu, eikä se siksi käy.

Helvetti, hän menettää tätä tahtia vielä järkensä.

Aika kuluu loppuun, lasi täyttyy ja tyhjenee ja lopulta se hylätään tiskipöydälle. Pakko, maailmaa järjestävät sosiaaliset normit, saavat hänet kääntymään ja palaamaan, viemään loppuun tämän esityksen, joka pitää tämän todellisuuden palaset kasassa. Hän on jo värittänyt siihen uusia värejä, joihin Fisu on hänen onnekseen suostunut. Enää sen kropasta ei ole kuin puolet uhkaavasti alasti ja se helpottaa hiukan sen viereen kömpimistä, oudolle kosketukselle antautumista ja tähän rooliin sopeutumista. 

Lupauksessaan se kusipää ei kuitenkaan pysy, vaan yhtäkkiä se tuijottaa häntä hämärässä ylhäältä silmiin, häälyy hänen yllään pitkät hiukset poskilla ja luomet puolitangossa. Läheisyys tuntuu pelottavalta ja sitten sen kosketus käy kyljillä kuin höyhen, takertuu lantiolle ja vetää lähelle. ”Hei Fisu, lopeta”, Rauski mumisee, koittaa löytää pakopaikan sen haluilta ja omalta valheeltaan. ”Mä en oikeesti haluu tartuttaa sua.” Loppua kohden lause on särähtävä kiljaisu kun sen kädet liukuvat koko selän mitan, nostavat hänet patjalta ilmaan. 

”En mä näin pienestä kipeeks tuu”, se kuiskaa hänen kasvoilleen, hengitys pörröttäen Rauskin etuhiuksia. ”Eikä mua oikeestaa kiinnosta, vaik tulisinkin.” Paskiainen. Se on oikeasti oppinut aivan liian huonoille tavoille, muuttanut kielensä sametiksi. Eikä Rauski ehdi enää edes estellä kun sen huulet löytävät etsimänsä ja sitten kaksi samettia liukuu toisiaan vasten.

Keho vastaa siihen kaikkeen kuin unelma, ottaa vastaan sen rakkauden, johon se on tottunut. Huulet tuntevat toisensa, kädet osaavat jokaisen liikkeen jo niiden tuhannen kerran pohjalta, jotka ne ovat kokeneet. 

Rauskin mieli taas luiskahtaa jonnekin muualle, kuin se haluaisi antaa yksityisyyttä niille kahdelle toiselle, jotka ovat sängyllä omassa maailmassaan. Hän tietää yhä tuntevansa ja tajuaa olevansa siinä, mutta samaan aikaan hän katsoo itseään jostain kaukaa, on jossain universumissa päänsä ja tietoisuutensa välillä. 

Hänen maailmakseen jää ajatuksista muodostuva sekamelska, verkko täynnä solmuja ja poikki revittyjä naruja. Takaraivossa tykyttää ajatus siitä, että ehkä koko tämän todellisuuden syy on saada hänet ymmärtämään. Näyttää hänelle, etteivät kakki teot ole perimmältään samanlaisia. Ne muuttuvat kun ne varjostetaan tunteilla ja sanoilla, kun niillä on päämäärä ja aikomus. Että eri liikesarjat ovat sydämestä, ihmisestä ja paikasta riippuen kaikkea muuta kuin vain liikkeitä.

Viimeisen vuorokauden aikana hän on suudellut molempia parhaista ystävistään. Kumpaankin suudelmaan hänet on repäisty, mutta vain toisesta hän on halunnut repiä irti itsensä.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiitos asetyleenihappiliekki, että silloin kerran jaksoit käydä tämän skenaarion kanssani läpi. Parhaat naurut ikinä, vaikka paperille (tai no, koneen ruudulle, mitä papereita tässä on muka käytetty saanen kysyä) siitä ei tarttunut edes sadasosaa. Olet rakas ♥


	9. Velvoitettu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Neljäs todellisuus, jossa Keimosta on opittava_

Kymmenennellä kerralla todellisuuden vaihdos laittaa hänen nuppinsa jo sekaisin. Alkaa tuntua pahalta, että joka kerta on arvattava, tutkittava ja arvioitava, varottava möläyttämästä. Hän ei voi vain rymistellä näiden maailmojen läpi ja pyöritellä ihmissuhteita ja tilanteita mieleisikseen. 

Siksi hän vetää syvään henkeä vieraalla sohvalla ennen kuin kaapii kokoon ne vihjeet, joiden perusteella edetään.

Kuka tästä todellisuudesta puuttuu? Retris? Ei, se saapastelee sisään keittiöstä, naputtaa sormilla reittään. Zappis? Toistaiseksi, mutta sen puuttuminen ei kerro mitään. Siinä todellisuudessa, jossa se puuttuu, he puuttuvat kaikki. Siinä todellisuudessa ei ole enää ”heitä”. On vain yksittäiset siimat sinne ja tänne ja yksi niiden kuristuksissa. 

Onko tämä todellisuus se, jossa Proto tarvitsee sydämelleen panssarin ja halkeilee silti kuin posliini? Ei, ei se näytä siltä. Se istuu Rauskissa kiinni kuin valettu, keskustelee Fisun kanssa ääneti huoneen yli. Fisu tuntuu olevan kuin kotonaan. Ja jos mattoa katsoo, tai nojatuolia tai keittiön teräksistä jääkaappia, ehkä se onkin. 

Ovi käy ja joku huutaa tervetulotoivotukseksi pari kärkevää sanaa myöhästymisestä. Kuuluu kolinaa ja sitten Zappis soittaa suutaan, soittaen samalla Rauskin sielun jollakin kielillä, joiden luomaa melodiaa hän ei tunnista, mutta jota hän ei saa päästään tulevina päivinä. Se vippaa Retrikselle käteen jotain muovipussissa, vaivautumatta pysähtymään. 

Entä jos tämä todellisuus onkin joku uusi, jonkun todellisuuden menneisyys tai menneisyyden tulevaisuus? Ehkä tämä on joku sellainen, jossa – 

Ai. Selvä. Tämä on siis se todellisuus, jossa on aivan normaalia, että Zappis kävelee huoneen poikki ja tunkee kielensä Fisun kurkusta alas. Okei. Eikä kenellekään muulle siinä tunnu olevan mitään uutta? Vau. Rauski ei voisi tällä hetkellä näyttää enempää idiootilta. Tai toivoa enempää pikaista lobotomialeikkausta. Sitä hän saattaa tarvita siitäkin syystä, että ruumiista toiseen pomppiminen tuntuu aiheuttavan skitsofreniaa. Se on varmasti niiden sivuvaikutusten listassa siinä todellisuussurffailun käsikirjassa, jonka joku hänelle unohti ennen tätä postittaa. 

Päättömällä pään sisäisellä höpinällä hän kieltäytyy huomioimasta Zappiksen kättä Fisun niskassa, huulia olkapäällä, kylkeä kylttä vasten. Hän valehtelee kuvasta pois ne sylikkäin nojatuolissa, sensuroi niitten hellät katseet ja korviin supistut sanat. 

”Mitä me aiotaa tehä tälle kaikelle?” Retris heittää ilmaan, kohtaa Rauskin katseen, koska häneltä se kysyy ja se on ainoa, jota Rauski suostuu tällä hetkellä silmiin katsomaan. Selkää vasten tuntuu, kuinka Proto jännittyy, murahtaa ja painaa sitten Rauskin itseään vasten, hampaat paljaina ja murha ikkunasta heijastuvissa silmissä. ”Se paskiaine ei saa satuttaa enää ketää”, se kuiskaa Rauskin korville, sormet hipaisten silmäkulmaa, jossa Rauski muistaa mustelman. Ja sekuntia myöhemmin hän tietää, mistä tässä on kyse.

”Mä tiiän, mistä tää johtuu”, Rauski puhuu ilmalle edessään, loput lauseesta omille käsilleen. Ei hän muuten tietäisi, mutta Rauski tästä maailmasta on miettinyt tämän takia päänsä puhki, vain jotta joku muu voi nyt viedä näistä sanoista sen ansaitseman kunnian. Keimo tarvitsee apua – omien hermoratojensa rikkomiseen.

Rauski muistaa oman huoneensa keltaiset seinät siinä talossa, jossa hän oli vielä lapsi. Maailma rakentui mielikuvituksen esteradoille, uteliaisuudelle ja yrityksen kautta epäonnistumiselle, seurauksista välittämättömälle. Satunnainen huutokonsertti toiselta puolelta taloa kuului taustahälyyn, joka hukkui Rauskin mielenkiinnolta. Se kulki toisesta korvasta sisään ja toisesta ulos, jättämättä mitään jälkeensä.

Toisin kävi sille pojalle, joka veljensä takia piti vahtia käytävässä ja joutui todistamaan jokaisen seinään heitetyn lautasen. Jokaisen rikkoutuneen maljakon, lasin, tuolin ja lupauksen. Jokaisen rikki raiskatun rauhansopimuksen, jota kumpikaan osapuolista ei kyennyt kunnioittamaan, vaikka olisi halunnut. 

Ei heidän vanhempiensa suhteeseen väkivaltaa kuulunut, ei Rauski ainakaan muista sellaista. Ne kaksi olivat onnellisia ajoittaisista sodista huolimatta. Mutta jotenkin ne riidat, isän viha ja raivo, seiniin pirstotut lasiesineet; jotenkin ne rakensivat Keimolle mieleen hermoradan, joka yhdisti rakkauden väkivaltaan. Jotenkin se päätyi kokeilemaan toisten tekemättä jätettyjä virheitä, ilmaisemaan sydäntään mustelmilla. Eikä se sen vika ole, sitä Rauski hokee niille kaikille kun ne kasvot vakavina kuuntelevat, vihaten jotakuta sellaista, joka ei halunnut tehdä vihattavia asioita.

”Mä en syytä sua jos sä silti vihaat sitä”, Proto kuiskaa hänelle, Rauski vain pudistaa päätään takaisin. Hän puhuu totta, sen toisenkin Rauskin puolesta. Ne muut huitovat samalla ilmaa vastaamattomilla kysymyksillä. ”Ei sun mulle tota tarvii sanoo”, hän vastaa, torjuen huolen, jota se yksi aina hänelle tarjoaa. Hänen puolustuskilpensä, joka vihaa hänenkin puolestaan. ”Sano se sille tytölle”, Rauski jatkaa, tuntien pistoksen rinnassaan. Hän on nähnyt sen tytön kasvot ja niihin peilikuvina ilmestyneet mustelmat. Hän toivoo, ettei olisi löytänyt sielunsiskoaan tällä tavoin. 

Minkä takia Rauskin taakaksi jäävätkin ne sanat, joilla Keimo murretaan. Hän ei halua sanoa niitä sille, ei halua nähdä sitä ilmettä, jonka hän osaa sen kasvoille jo maalailla. Se tyttö on sille kaikki kaikessa, mutta nyt sen on opittava paikkaamaan itsensä ensin. ”Sen on jätettävä se tyttö”, Rauski sanoo ympärillä kieppuvan äänimyrskyn joukkoon, katkaisten niiden keskustelulta tien. 

Proto tuntee sanojen painon, ymmärtää niiden musertavan voiman, ja jollain sielunsa osalla Rauski päättää, ettei se lempeydestään huolimatta ole mennyt hänen kanssaan tässäkään todellisuudessa ihoa pidemmälle. Ehkä se on se helpotus, jonka ansiosta hän pystyy vielä tämän jälkeenkin katsomaan Retristä silmiin. Ei hän ehkä tiedä itsekään, miksi. 

Eikä sillä oikeastaan ole tällä hetkellä merkitystä. Nyt on kyse siitä tytöstä ja sen elämästä, asioista, joita sen ei tarvitse kestää ja joita Keimo ei halua sen muistavan. Sen tytön on saatava tehdä omat päätöksensä, Keimo ei voi kahlita sitä elämättömään elämään, laittaa sitä odottamaan vuodeksi tai kahdeksi tai kymmeneksi. Tämä voi viedä ikuisuuden, eikä se tyttö ansaitse tyhjiä lupauksia, välttämättä ei koskaan toteutuvia haaveita. Keimon pitää saada nähdä vain ja ainoastaan itsensä, tehtävä tämä oman itsensä takia, hätiköimättä ja huolella, jottei se enää murru, jottei se enää satuta. 

Jos se tyttö jää odottamaan, Keimolla on joku liian lähellä. Silloin se kuvittelee ja kaikki särkyy. 

”Keimo ymmärtää”, Fisu sanoo lopulta toiselta puolelta huonetta, Rauski vältellen sen katsetta. Hän ei kestä sen sääliä, mutta ei myöskään Zappista sen kiertoradalla. Onneksi Zappis päättää juuri sillä hetkellä nousta, narauttaa nojatuolin käsinojaa ja kadota vessaan. Rintaa raapii se sama olento, joka hänen päässään on vaikertanut. ”Se antaa sen tytön jatkaa eteenpäi.” 

Joku sentään on positiivinen. Rauski nyökkää ja vilauttaa hymyn, katsomatta vieläkään silmiin. Hän ei vain pysty. Jostain pitää riipiä aikaa, jotta hän voi selvitellä tämän omassa päässään, tämän jutun hänestä ja Zappiksesta. Nyt hänen on kuitenkin keskityttävä veljeensä, kovetettava sydämensä, valmistauduttava...

”Hei, Rauski...” Jossain vaiheessa se on liikkunut ja on taas siinä polvillaan, siinä samassa asennossa, jonka Rauski on nähnyt ennenkin, sama pehmeys silmissään, eikä Rauski kestä sitä. Hän vain työntää sen hartioista pois, murahtaa. Fisu hieroo suoristautuessaan polveaan. ”Mä sanon sille”, se mumisee, etsii Rauskin olkapäätä, mutta tavoittaa vain ilmaa. Laupias samarialainen, jota Rauski ei ansaitse. ”Ei, mun täytyy –”

”Se on mulle yhtä tärkee kun sulle. Mua se kuuntelee”, Fisu jatkaa, välittämättä pätkääkään siitä, mitä Rauskin täytyy. Proto Rauskin vieressä nyökkää, sopii asian Rauskilta kysymättä. Ilmassa niiden välillä melkein lukee se, mitä ne eivät ääneen sano. Jos Rauski menee Keimolle sanomaan, pakottaa sen tyttönsä jättämään, Rauski saa nyrkistä ja oppii syyttämään siitä itseään. Fisu on Keimon järjen ääni siinä missä Rauski vain repii siltä hermot riekaleiksi. 

Tuntuu pahalta. Mutta kai hän edes yhdestä arvesta saa tällä matkalla luopua? Jos hän tekee sen veljensä takia. Ehkä Fisu osaa sanoa sille sen kaiken... paremmilla sanoilla. Pehmeämmin. Ehkä.

”Mä voin kertoo muunkin jos haluut”, Fisu sanoo, hapuilee Rauskin silmiä, painaa kätensä lopulta vaaleisiin hiuksiin ja silittää hitaasti. Rauski tuntee itsensä lapseksi, mutta ainakin se pitää suonissa virtaavan kivun aisoissa. Säröjä repeytyy ihoon kymmenkunta vähemmän. Proto haluaa myöntyä Fisun ehdotukseen, ja Rauski aloittaa ennen kuin se ehtii: ”Ei, mä oon sen veli. Me ollaan koettu se kaikki, sen pitää puhuu siitä _mulle_. Mun pitää saada se ymmärtämää, et sen pitää nähä ne asiat toisi.” 

Nyt hän kohtaa vihdoin Fisun katseen, tuijottaa tiukasti sitä syviin, tummiin silmiin. Käsi hiuksista luiskahtaa poskelle ja kuin refleksinä Rauski hengittää sen tuoksua keuhkoihinsa. 

Zappis palaa sen kaiken keskelle, naama synkkänä. Se ehtii vain vilkaista Fisun kättä Rauskin poskella ja sen silmät leimahtavat, kuin pakkastaivas auringon laskiessa. Murahdus saa Fisun säpsähtämään, käpertämään sormensa kokoon ja vetäytymään. Rauski röyhistää rintaansa, tuijottaa sinisiin silmiin uhkaavasti. Jos se kehtaa kyseenalaistaa mitään tästä skenaariosta, jos se kehtaa tunkea itsekkään paskansa tähän soppaan, Rauski lähettää sen kurssille hyvistä ajoituksista. Nyt ei ole hyvä hetki. Ja sekunnin päästä se tuntuu tajuavan sen itsekin. 

Yllätyksenä tulee se, että sen nyökkäys valaa Rauskiin enemmän uskoa kuin mitkään sanat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olen lähiaikoina ollut hiukan jumissa tämän fikin kanssa... Toivon että ymmärrätte :'D Samalla olen taustalla innostunut eräästä toisesta ja se on vienyt kirjoitusintoni mennessään. Olen suunnitellut tämän loppuun ja varmasti loppuun saankin, mutta en lupaa ajallisesti mitään. Kiitos ja kumarrus.


	10. Pala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Todellisuus, jossa Rauski huomaa rakastuneensa_

Ensimmäiset palapelinpalat loksahtavat yhteen niillä reunoilla, jotka ne kaksi ovat jo aikoja sitten toisiaan kohti venyttäneet. 

Syksy muuttaa rantavedet jääkylmiksi, rutistaa ruohon jalkojen alla ruskeaksi. Jollain ilveellä Rauski näkee siinä mahdollisuutensa, löytää vesiletkusta rikoskumppanin tälle rajoja rikkovalle matkalle, jonka tarkoituksena on vihdoin viimein alkaa yhdistellä näitä auki purettuja lankoja. Molemmilla niillä on sormissa punaiset rusetit, muistuttamassa jostain unohdetusta. Niitten pitää vain nähdä. 

Tälle äkkilähdölle kukaan heistä ei ole pakannut oikeastaan hammasharjaa enempää. Ja se koituu niiden kahden kohtaloksi kun leikkiin mukaan lähtenyt Fisu hulauttaa Retrikselle niskaan sangollisen rantavettä, Rauski samalla kastellen Proton kesän viimeisillä kasteluvesillä. Ne kiljuvat kuin yölliset eläimet, pyrkien kostamaan nöyryytyksensä ja kohta he juoksevat kaikki mökin pihalla ympyrää, paljain jaloin, kädet kohmeessa. 

Nauru lämmittää. Eivätkä ne kaksi kahdestaan heitä muita kiinni saa, jäljelle tästä kaikesta jää vain märkiä kämmenenjälkiä paitojen selkämyksiin. Lopulta ne joutuvat luovuttamaan ja raahautumaan surkeina kuivumaan.

Saunalta löytyy ainoa patteri tässä mukamas kesähuvilassa, jonka lämmityksestä huolehtii yleensä yksi hyvin itsepäinen puutakka. Onneksi he käyvät täällä talvella vain kerran sadassa vuodessa ja kesällä koko paikka on muutenkin kuuma kuin pätsi, joten tappelua sen takan kanssa syntyy hyvin harvoin. Rauski virnistää kun ne kaksi katoavat vaatteet märkinä saunalle, valittaen ja toisiaan tönien. 

Mökissä he muut asettuvat aloilleen, heitellen ylävitosia sen kunniaksi, että kaksi heistä on heitetty nöyryytyksen syvään kaivoon. Zappis pyöräyttää televisioon pyörimään jonkin elokuvan, jonka alkumusiikin Rauski hämärästi muistaa, mutta jonka hahmoja hän ei ole koskaan nähnyt. Keimo kinaa sohvalla Fisun kanssa paikoista, työntää isompansa alas tyynyiltä ja tekee jo pesää paikoilleen ennen kun Fisu onnistuu kömpimään takaisin pystyyn. Se luovuttaa ja lysähtää nojatuoliin, nostaen pitkät jalkansa pöydälle. Rauski ei ole koskaan tajunnu, miten sillä yhdellä voi olla jalkoja niin paljon, täältä Kiinaan ja kolme kertaa maailman ympäri. Ilmankos se aina kävellessä juoksee. 

Keittiössä – huoneen toisella laidalla siinä nurkassa, johon tämä keittiö on tungettu – Rauski nappaa tölkin jääkaapista ja ojentaa toisen odottavalle kädelle, ymmärtäen kaiken vasta siitä kipinästä, jonka nopea hipaisu aiheuttaa. Nauru karkaa huulilta ennen aikojaan. Zappis kohottaa toista kulmaansa, vilkaisee tölkkiä ja sitten Rauskin pikku hiljaa punastuvia kasvoja. Rauski vain pyyhkäisee koko jutun näkymättömiin kädellään, toivoen, että kaikki nämä kipinät löytyvät myös niiltä kahdelta saunatiloista, kylppärin lohkeilleista kaakeleista. 

Sitähän varten tänne tultiin. Että edes yksi asia voidaan oikeassa elämässä ruksittaa tekemättä olevien tekojen listalta tehdyksi. Ja tämä teko tässä, tämän keittiötason vieressä, ei ole vielä löytänyt paikkaansa siitä listasta, koska kukaan ei tiedä mitä kirjoittaa. 

Sohva tuntuu mukavan lämpimältä kun Rauski siirtää sivuun veljensä jalat, ansaiten siitä hyvästä puolikkaan mulkaisun ja sille jatkoksi vajanaisen hymyn. Minuuttia myöhemmin se heittää tyynyllä, jonka Rauski myttää päänsä alle irvistäen. Fisu nauraa, silmät ilosta kiiluen ja Zappis puhisee pari sanaa kakaroista, aikuistumatta jääneistä miehen puolikkaista. Sitten se heittää yhä nauravaa Fisua päin kourallisen sipsiä pussista, jonka se on vetäissyt jostain, syyttäen sitä ääneti silmillään häirinnästä. 

Kai se keskittyy tähän elokuvaan, kulmat kurtussa ja hampaat rouskuttaen, sormet hyppien kuluneella käsinojalla. Pimeys ja television valo värjäilevät sille kasvoille varjoteatterin esityksen, jota Rauski tuijottaa kiinnostuneempana kuin yhtäkään filmipätkää. Ei hän siitä roskasta kuitenkaan mitään irti saa, ei näin rentona, uni huulillaan. Valo muuttuu usvaksi ja varjot venyvät, vieden ympäröiviltä sanoilta merkityksen.

Hämärän rajamailla maailma lakkaa olemasta. Hymy huulilla on ainoa asia muistuttamassa siitä, että jotain on yhä meneillään. 

Uni kolahtaa mielen päältä kuin lumi katolta jonkun pamauttaessa pahaa aavistamattoman etuoven kiinni. Hetkeä myöhemmin sisään kolistelee yhä latvoista kosteita hiuksiaan harova Proto ja heti sen kyljessä Retris, joka ei tiedä minne katsoa. 

Alkaa huutokonsertti, joka muuttuu nauruksi, pariksi lenteleväksi tyynyksi ja sitten yhteen kolistelluiksi tölkeiksi, ikuisen veljeyden valoiksi. Kyyneleet silmäkulmissa johtuvat riemusta ja totaalisen huonoista vitseistä, jotka naurattavat vain huonoudellaan. Proto heilauttaa Rauskin sohvalta matolle pitkän kitinän päätteeksi, kasvot velmussa hymyssä, josta Rauski lukee tapahtumia, joita on toivonutkin tapahtuvaksi. Kenenkään huomaamatta, viattoman oloisena, Retris rojahtaa Proton jalkoihin, silmät television ruudussa, mutta sormet jossain muualla. Rauski seuraa levottomien sormien matkaa maton nukasta Proton nilkalle, kohottaa kulmaansa tietäväisesti ja myhäilee Retriksen kiemurtelulle. 

Jossain välissä ne kaksi ennättivät vaihtaa salaisuutta, jonka Rauski sai selville monta viikkoa sitten. Nyt tämän varovaisen alun ei vain pidä loppua sillä tavalla kuin se jo kerran loppui. Mutta sen varmistamiseen tarvitaan jotkut muut palat, sellaiset, joita Rauski ei vielä ole osannut yhdistää. 

Eivät ne tietenkään mitään sano. Ne kiertävät yhä sitä samaa kehää, tanssivat toistensa ympärillä, vaihtavat katseita ja lausumattomia kysymyksiä. Kukaan muu kuin Rauski tuskin edes huomaa, että jokin on muuttunut, että jokin niiden välillä on ratkennut. Kosketus kestää sekunnin kauemmin, hymy on astetta lämpimämpi, katse sävyä tummempi, lempeämpi. Eivätkä ne enää peitä sitä toisiltaan. 

Rauskia ei siis edes yllätä, että ne valitsevat yhteisen huoneen, samaan tilaan asetellut sängyt. Toisen huoneen rauha lankeaa Zappikselle ja Keimolle, niiden leikkimieliselle kinastelulle ja teräville sanoille. Fisu valtaa sohvan kilometrikoivillaan, pakottaen Rauskin toisesta nojatuolista esiin vedettävälle varavuoteelle. Onneksi hän ei vaadi sängyltä paljon. Vanhan, monta kertaa taitellun patjan kuhmurat eivät haittaa hitaasti keinuvaa unta, jonka Fisun kuorsaus vain sävyttää kiemuraisemmaksi. 

Aamulla, kun Zappis ensimmäisenä aikaisena lintuna kolistelee keittiöön ja pistää kahvin kiehumaan, Rauski kuorii itsensä vihdoin taas irti lakanoista. Kahvikupin takaa irtoaa pieni hymy Rauskin rähmäisille silmille ja syvälle haukotukselle. Fisun kuorsaus jatkuu, mutta keskeytyy hetkeä myöhemmin rymäykseen Rauskin läpsytellessä vessaan. Kuuluu Keimon ilkikurinen nauru, ja samalla Zappis pitää saarnan vedellä leikkimisestä. Jotenkin se onnistuu mahduttamaan koko läksytyksensä kahteen sanaan: ”haistakaa” ja ”vittu”. Fisun ääni yhtyy naurukuoroon kun ne kaksi liittoutuvat sodistaan huolimatta sitä kivikasvoa vastaan. 

Rauski hymyilee hammasharjalleen kylppärissä, hyläten sen muovilelun käytön jälkeen allastasolle. Sitten hän sipsuttelee käytävään, kurkkaa avoimesta ovesta. Huoneessa odottavista sängyistä vain toinen näyttää käytetyltä, peitto solmussa ja toinen tyyny mytyssä lattialla. Lakanoissa melkein näkyy niiden kahden sormenjäljet, niiden ensimmäinen jaettu yö, niiden ensimmäinen ei-niin-yksinäinen yö. 

Keittiössä parin baarijakkaran ja keskisaarekkeen ympärillä käy hälinä kun ne nahistelevat kahvikupeista, mehulaseista, juustosta ja voiveitsistä. Fisu ja Keimo ovat jo kasanneet omat selviytymispakkauksensa lautasille ja siirtyneet sohville, heittäen herjaa suut täynnä ja ohjaimet käsissään. Retris valtaa toista baarijakkaroista, juo puoliunessa mehua ja nojaa huomaamatta Proton kylkeen. Protolla ei kestä kädessä mikään, ei veitsi eikä juustohöylä, ei oma itsekuri tai puoletkaan ajatuksista. Uutta on se, että se on se sönkkäävä lapsi, avuton ja nolo. 

Kahvikupissa on pari pinkkiä kukkasta. Se on jotain edellisen sukupolven peruja, osa vanhaa kuolinpesää, ehkä. Kahvi siitä kupista maistuu kaikesta siitä hempeilystä huolimatta yhtä hyvältä, eikä Rauskia kiinnosta onko hänen huulillaan näitä kukkasia vai jotain miehisemmäksi luokiteltuja kuviointeja. Kunhan kropan saa tällä hereille, ei ole väliä mistä sen juo. 

Koko kahvikuppivalikoima tässä mökissä on varsinainen tilkkutäkki. Siinä on pala jokaista tässä paikassa käynyttä, muistoja siitä ja tästä ja tuosta. Aina joku jättää kupin jälkeensä ja siksi koko kaapissa ei ole kahta samanlaista, ei yhtäkään uutta ja hienoa, vain tarpeettomina hylättyjä. Tai pelastettuja, kai niitä kuppeja sellaisiksikin voisi sanoa. 

Baarijakkara on Retriksen jäljiltä vielä lämmin kun Rauski palaa ruuan ääreen, irtautuu taivaallisesta sumpistaan ikkunalaudan vieressä, irtautuu haaveistaan. Hitaasti, sormet yhä unesta kankeina, hän alkaa koota leivälle kaikkea sitä, mitä vain pöydältä löytää. 

Etsiessään kurkulle veistä hän irrottaa hetkeksi katseensa lautasestaan. Pöydän toisella puolella keittiötasoon nojaa Zappis, joka litkii ehkä jo kolmatta kupillistaan kofeiinia. Se on unohtunut tuijottamaan sinistä taivasta horisontissa, lusikka pyörien hitaasti kupissa. Takaraivolla olevat hiukset ovat pystyssä kuin hanhen pyrstö. Rauski piilottaa hymynsä leipäänsä.

Pyörähdys jakkaralla ja hän seuraa hetken olohuoneessa jatkuvaa peliä. Joku niistä on keksinyt laittaa Keimolle vastustajaksi Retriksen, vaikka siinä on vain katastrofin ainekset. Kohta sillä matolla räjähtää ydinpommi ja sivulliseksi uhriksi päätyy sohvapöytä. Tai jalkarahi.

Pyörähdys takaisin ja Rauski päätyy itse sivulliseksi uhriksi. Zappis tuijottaa taivassilmillään suoraa kohti, korjaa hiljaa tavaroita pöydästä. Sydämen ympärille kääriytynyt peto raapaisee kerran ja tyyntyy sitten. Omaksi hämmästyksekseen Rauski ymmärtää rakastuneensa, vähintään aikoja sitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vau, enää yksi kolmannes jäljellä :'D Nyt pitäisi enää saada koottua tälle kaikelle lopputulos. Huh. Kiitos tosi paljon kaikille, että olette seuranneet tätä vuoristorataa ^^


	11. Hyppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Todellisuus, jossa opettelet lentämään_

Vastaan ajavan auton valot käyvät silmiin pimeässä. Nopea pyyhkäys, väläys ja hiljaisuus. Keimo tuijottaa mustaa tien laitaa ja sitten edellä ajavaa autoa. Takaikkunan varjoista päätellen ne neljä muuta jakavat autossaan kaiken siitä metelistä, joka heiltä puuttuu. 

Hän ei valita. Mökkireissu on imenyt hänestä mehut, puhkonut tärykalvot ehkä kolmesti. Viimeiset 36 tuntia ovat tuntuneet kolmelta kuukaudelta. Ja jotenkin he kaikki ovat siinä ajassa ehtineet muuttuakin sen verran.

Ikkunasta pyyhkäisee sisään yöilma, joka tuoksuu avaruudelta ja tähtisumulta. Rauski tunkee kätensä ulos, haroen sormiinsa yön jäiset hileet, taivaalta pudonneet universumin kappaleet. Tai ainakin siltä se ilma tuntuu, kuin joku olisi sekoittanut siihen kylmää hopeaa ja palavia aurinkoja. Keimo tuijottaa sen hiljaisuutta, silmiin vangittua ihmetystä, sitten taas tietä ja pimeyttä, pimeyttä, pimeyttä. Jokin on pielessä, mutta sen toisen pitää aloittaa. 

Lopulta se väsyy, ehkä oman kuvajaisensa tuijottamiseen, ehkä yön loputtomuuteen, ehkä omaan mieleensä. Sormet räpeltävät hetken radion nappuloilla ja sitten se löytää tälle hiljaisuudelle rikkojan, jonkin pehmeän melodian. Niin pehmeän, että aiempi hiljaisuus alkaa tuntua meteliltä. Sormet käpertyvät takaisin itseensä ja sitten se lopulta puhuu avaruudelle: ”Voiko sellasta katua, mikä ois voinu tapahtua?”

Sen kysymyksellä ei ole päätä eikä häntää. Mihin se on itsensä oikein syyllistänyt, joihinkin kohtalon kiemuroihin? Ei se ole ollut koskaan ennen sellainen. Se on aina tehnyt, mennyt, halunnut, milloin mitäkin ja ajatellut vasta jälkeen, kärsinyt vasta jälkeen. Ja nyt se pelkää olematonta, toteutumatonta mahdollisuutta. 

Onneksi se ei tunnu edes haluavan vastausta. Rauski kääntää vain silmänsä takaisin ikkunaan, nojaa otsansa lasiin. Tuuli pyyhkäisee sen hiuksia kuin lohduttaakseen. Hetken aikaa se vaikuttaa kamalan vanhalta, kaiken nähneeltä. Se on ollut sitä lähi aikoina paljon, tuntunut olevan jossain muualla ja kokevan asioita, joita he muut eivät näe. Keimo on pystynyt kaukaa tunnistamaan sen silmiin eksyneen paniikin ja halun selvittää, onhan kyseessä veli, jonka hän on tiennyt sikiöstä asti. Mutta tämä tuntuu joltain vieläkin suuremmalta. 

”Muistaks sä sen lukion ekan kesän?” se kysyy sitten, lasi huurtuen suuta vasten. Mikä on tämä ponnahdus aiheiden välillä, sitä Keimo ei tiedä, mutta nyökkää silti. Se kesä oli yksi kuumimmista. Ja kipeimmistä, heille molemmille.

Kesää ennen Keimo muistaa viimeiset koulupäivät; omansa, ei Rauskin. Silloin he jäivät lomille kummatkin tahoillaan, Keimo juhlien ja tulevaisuutta peläten, Rauski sydän seikkailuissa. Ei se puhunut siitä yhtään mitään. Mutta Keimo näki, siitä miten se ei halunnut pysyä paikallaan ja jämähti silti välillä täysin, kuinka se unohtui itseensä, vaikka yleensä se ei saanut maailmasta tarpeekseen. Ensin hän luuli, että se johtui vain ajan vaihtumisesta, että se kaipasi mennyttä. Mutta sitten hän jossain oman elämänsä keskellä tajusi, että veljen elämä oli kutistunut.

Tarkemmin sanoen sen elämä oli muuttunut yhdeksi kehoksi, yhdeksi sieluksi. Se oli ensimmäistä kertaa rakastunut niin tosissaan, että oli ollut valmis menettämään itsensä enempää sen hintaa miettimättä. 

Koko kesän alun se pyöri ympyrää kuin häntäänsä jahtaava koira, saamatta koskaan kiinni. Vähä vähältä sen voimat loppuivat, se varasti palan sieltä ja toisen täältä, koitti kynsin ja hampain pitää kiinni. Sille jäi muistoksi vain tuhat paikkaa, joihin se ei enää ikinä voinut mennä. Ja sitten se tyttö kääntyi ympäri ja Keimon ja sen katseet kohtasivat. 

Myöhemmin ajateltuna, järkevämpänä ja vanhempana, Keimo on katunut sitä. Toiminnallaan hän ei tehnyt muuta kuin kaatoi veljelleen suolaa haavoihin, repi siltä keuhkot rikki. Silloin hän vain oli niin egonsa pauloissa, että leikki tyhmää. Kun Rauski ei sanonut, Keimo oletti näkevänsä näkyjä. Ja sitten hän näki vain sen tytön, sen terälehdistä parsitun ihon, varjoilla mustatut hiukset. 

Ei hän sitä tyttöä osannut rakastaa, Rauski olisi osannut sen paljon paremmin. Se oli typerä valitessaan isoveljen. Kun kaupunki vaihtui, särkyi kaksi sydäntä ja sanat unohdettiin. Rauski ei katsonut veljeään silmiin kun hän lähti. Keimo ei koskaan kertonut sille tytölle, unohti vain ilmoittaa.

Maailman toisella puolella Keimon oli helppo unohtaa. Silmissä ei pyörinyt tuttu tyttö, ei sen kyyneleiset kasvot. Näkemättä jäi veljen raivo ja itseään syövä sydän. 

Välit korjaantuivat vasta kun Keimo myönsi, itselleen ja sitten Rauskille, että oli ollut tietoinen. Että oli varastanut jonkun toisen omaa, ollut vastuuton, särkenyt huvin vuoksi. Veli oli antanut anteeksi katkerin ilmein. Siinä vaiheessa se vain oli ollut jo niin väsynyt, etteivät sen voimat olleet riittäneet muuhun kuin myöntymiseen. Tytön se oli kertonut hukanneensa. Ehkä tahallaan, ehkä vahingossa, Keimo ei koskaan saanut tietää. Pelkkä sen mainitseminen oli siitä lähtien ollut kuin tulen koskettamista, eikä hän ollut halunnut nielaista niitä liekkejä, peläten veljensä viimeisen kipinän sammuttamista. 

”Mä vannoin sillon, et mä en enää ikinä rakastu”, se kuiskaa, hymähtää. Se tietää itsekin olleensa silloin nuori ja paljon suoraviivaisempi kuin nyt. Kipeä hymy sen huulilla nostattaa Keimossa häpeän. Vaikka sen vala ei koskaan säilynyt täysin, se oppi silti erottamaan itsensä toisista. Se kääntyi ympäri kun joku alkoi merkitä liikaa. Se pysytteli niissä tutuissa ja turvallisissa, niissä, jotka ovat säilyneet rinnalla viimeiset tuhat vuotta. Niissä, joiden se ei enää usko jättävän. 

Musiikki radiossa vaihtuu johonkin synkempään ja rajumpaan, Rauski vetäen rumpukompin oven käsinojaan. Silmissä sillä vilahtavat jarruvalot. Se näyttää eksyneeltä siinä, vinottain ja jalat sylissä, maisema takana hukkuen pimeyteen ja tie edessä jatkuen loputtomiin. Eikä Keimo ymmärrä miksi se tuntuu hakevan häneltä apua, etsivän hänestä suuntaa. Varsinkaan kun hän on kerran saattanut sen harhaan. 

”Sä oot valmis rikkoon oikeesti sun valan”, hän toteaa vihdoin, nyökäten tuulilasille. Sitä pelottaa, siksi he ovat nyt tässä. Jonkun on sanottava nämä asiat sille. Tai no, ehkä se ei enää tarvitse mitään mörköjen karkottajaa, kädestä pitäjää, vaan ennemminkin jonkun, joka kertoo sille oikean ja väärän. Tässä asiassa se haluaa olla varma, ja kukapa Keimo on sitä siitä moittimaan. Ehkä hänkään ei olisi tehnyt virheitä jos joku olisi huutanut hänelle pari sanaa pahuudesta. 

Se mumisee jotain epäselvää, jotain menetetystä mahdollisuudesta ja valmiiksi särkyneestä sydämestä, liian myöhään tulevasta anteeksipyynnöstä. Keimo rypistää sille kulmiaan, ajattelee sen kohtaloon solmittua huolta. Hän on vähällä avata suunsa, mutta Rauski hyppää ensimmäisenä kielekkeeltä. ”Zappis”, se töksäyttää, silmät tiukasti yössä. Keimo melkein kysyy, epäilee sen tippuneen kärryiltä. Sitten se tunnustaa: ”Zappiksen takia.”

Avaruus imaisee heidät molemmat. Rauskin varmaankin johonkin pelon mustaan aukkoon, Keimon mielikuvien tähtiradalle. Jokin naru hänessä napsahtaa poikki. Veljeä ei tarvitse enää pitää kasassa pikaliimalla ja harsilangalla. ”Hyvä”, hän vastaa lopulta. Ei mitään muuta, mutta ei Rauski muuta tarvitsekaan. 

Hyväksyntää se ei tarvitse, sen se on oppinut ottamaan. Mutta varmistuksen sille, ettei se tee virhettä, sen se haluaa kuulla. 

Ehkä se nyt vihdoin pystyy unohtamaan. Siitä tytöstä muodostuu sille varjokuva, haamujäsen, joka särkee enää vain harvoin. Siitäkin särystä se pystyy kyllä opettelemaan pois. Eikä sen tarvitse enää pysyä yksin, koluta oman mielensä sopukoita löytääkseen seuraa. Löytääkseen sen äänen, joka kertoisi hänelle, että hän pelkää turhaan. Ehkä se voi vihdoin taas vapauttaa sydämensä.

Siitä, kelpaako Zappis ja että sen täytyy veljelle olla juuri se, he voivat olla montaa mieltä. Keimo voisi sanoa jotain siitä, ettei Zappis ole helpoin, ettei se ole täydellisin. Hän voisi kysyä miksi. Rauski ei kuitenkaan selitä, ei kirjoita ajatuksistaan rakkausrunoja. Se olettaa Keimon jo tietävän. Ja kyllähän hän kai tietääkin, on sattunut sen kaiken tielle. Jokin niiden kahden välillä on joskus aikojen alussa määrätty vinksahtamaan, suuntaan tai toiseen. 

Rauski sulkee ikkunan, päästää irti tähtien hopeisista kärhistä sormissaan. Ilma autossa rauhoittuu kuin kesytetty eläin, käpertyen takapenkkien rauhaan ja lämpöön. Molemmat hymyilevät.

Tästä lähtien veli oppii hitaasti eroon totutusta koti-ikävästä, joka sen korviin jäi soimaan kun siltä riistettiin koti. Kuin se muka muutenkaan olisi totellut kun joku kielsi tekemästä ihmisestä kotia. Tottakai se kokeili itse ensin, hukkasi itsensä ennemmin kuin otti maailman vastaan sellaisena kuin joku muu sen oli suunnitellut. 

”Miks nyt?” Keimo kysyy hiljaa, tuijottaen yhä tietä, antaen sille tilaa ja mahdollisuuden paljastaa juuri niin paljon kuin se haluaa. Se tietää, etteivät sen silmät piilota. Ja ettei Keimo pystyisi olemaan lukematta niistä. ”Tajusin, et...” se aloittaa, epäröiden. Kuin se ei olisi valmis kertomaan tai kykenisi selittämään. ”Mä kadun muuten”, se vastaa lopulta. 

Tuntuu kuin se tietäisi tasan tarkkaan, mitä se tulisi katumaan. Ei vain sillä ”en koskaan löydä parempaa, tämä on ainoa tilaisuuteni” -tasolla, vaan kuin se olisi nähnyt. Kuin se olisi jo syyttänyt itseään kaikesta, epätoivoisesti halunnut muuttaa mennyttä. Koko ajatus on aivan hullu.

Keimo nyökkää, väläyttää sille hymyn. Tuntuu hyvältä, että se avautuu tästä juuri hänelle, vaikkei hän itseään parhaana veljenä pidäkään. Rauski hymyilee silmillään takaisin, vihreät ja ruskeat ja hopeiset pilkut hetken näkyvissä kuin pienoisgalaksi. 

Millaisen avaruuden halki se onkaan taivaltanut löytääkseen siipensä.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lupaan ja vannon, kautta kiven ja kannon, että seuraava luku tulee vielä tämän viikon puolella. Lupa lynkkausporukan kokoamiseen myönnetty jos ei toteudu


	12. Epäonninen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Toinen todellisuus, jossa Zappis pärjää yksin_

Harmaat seinät, valkoinen lattia, tummanharmaa sohva ja hiukan vaaleampi matto, vaaleat verhot ja ulkona siniharmaa taivas. Sen t-paita on musta. Kaiken sen värittömyyden keskellä sen yhden kasvot näyttävät aivan liian kalpeilta. Silmistä kuitenkin tuijottaa tällä kertaa takaisin sielu, ei vain tyhjä olemattomuus. 

Se on toista viikkoa kuivilla ja siihen sattuu. Kädet nykivät, vaikka se koittaa piilottaa sen puristamalla sormet nyrkkiin ja harhauttamalla hymyllä. Läpinäkyvän ihon alla on hauraat luut, kyynertaipeista paistavat mustelman väriset suonet. Iho suonien ympärillä on rikki, täynnä punaisia viiruja, raavittuina siihen jo valmiiksi arpiseen ihoon. Rauski voi vain kuvitella, miten sen suonissa palaa. 

Ensimmäiset päivät ovat vaikeimpia, niin se sanoo, hörppää vettä lasista. Rauskin on vaikeaa katsoa sitä silmiin. Se ei olisi kärsinyt jos oltaisiin toisessa todellisuudessa. Sen ei tarvitsisi näitten tyhjäksi värjättyjen seinien sisällä nyt opetella eroon addiktiosta, jollei tämä todellisuus olisi sille pelkkää kipua. Tekee mieli pyytää anteeksi, pahoitella, ettei sillä käynyt tuuri. Se ei vain täällä saanut haluamaansa. 

Pörröiseen villatakkiin pukeutunut hoitaja tuo Rauskille kahvikupin, hymyilee herttaisesti. Rauski vain nyökkää turtana, kiittää tuskin kuuluvasti ja painaa sitten kupin huulilleen. Kieli palaa, mutta hän ei välitä. Zappis tuijottaa kuppia kuin olisi etsinyt sitä tuhat vuotta. Sormet vapisevat sen reisillä ja sitten se riistää silmänsä siitä näystä, tuijottaa ulkona kulkevaa pilvimassaa, mustaksi muuttuvaa tietä. Kerrankin se mustuus on sen silmien ulkopuolella, poissa sen sisimmästä. 

”Fisu kävi”, se sanoo sitten, ääni yhä riekaleina. Jotenkin se että se on aina vain ottanut ja ottanut ja ottanut, lisää myrkkyä kehoonsa ja verenkiertoonsa, jotenkin se on vaikuttanut sen ääneen. Se on hiukan käheämpi, hiukan raspisempi. Rauski nyökkää, kuin muka tietäisi. Zappis taas tietää oikeasti, kertoo Fisun päivittäneen sen ajan tasalle. 

Ilo sen kasvoilla on aito kun se käy läpi kaiken, mikä Fisulta on sille irronnut. Täällä he kaikki ovat olleet niin kauan erossa, niin kauan puhumatta, että kukaan ei enää osaa vastata toisesta esitettyihin kysymyksiin. Ehkä nyt kun se ei enää ole niin eksyksissä, ei halua kadota ja unohtaa, se alkaa vihdoin tietää uudestaan. Ehkä he kaikki unohtavat hetkeksi omat elämänsä ja palaavat takaisin. Joskus. Kun tarpeeksi aikaa on kulunut.

Kahvi sävyttää sen sanat Rauskin mielessä tummiksi ja lämpimiksi. Syyllisyys puristaa rinnassa joka kerta kun sen sanat takkuavat, kun se hetkeksi eksyy, kun sen silmät sekunniksi sammuvat. Täällä hänellä ei kuitenkaan ole mahdollisuutta muuttaa mitään, ei mahdollisuutta kertoa sille, että muualla, toisessa ajassa ja paikassa, Rauski varmistaa, ettei näin koskaan käy. Että siellä sille hyvitetään kaikki tämä. Ja että osiksi tämän Zappiksen ansiota on se, että niin käy. 

Tietämättömänä sen ei tarvitse murehtia menettäneensä sen paremman. 

Zappis kaivaa taskustaan puolikkaan suklaapatukan ja vilkaisee toisella puolella huonetta häärivää hoitajaa. Kun se huomaa Rauskin tuijottavan, se hymyilee pienesti ja nappaa sitten palan hampaisiinsa, antaa suklaan sulaa suussa. Rauski tyrskähtää kämmeneensä, kahvi yhä poltellen takahampaita. Mikälie kakara siitäkin tullut, pelkää sairaalakengissään kaikkialla liihottelevia hoitajia ja niiden petolinnun kynsiä, joihin tarttuu kaikki, mikä ei tämän laitoksen asukkaille kuulu. Tai ei ole sallittua, voisi vaarantaa paranemisen, _voisi ja voisi_. Ei se yhteen palaan suklaata kuole. 

Sen hymy kertoo sen olevan läsnä. Selkärankaa pistelee muisto siitä irvistyksestä, jonka Rauski siltä ensimmäisen kerran sai. Silloin siinä ei ollut tunnetta. Tai oli ehkä tunnetta, mutta tuhatta väärää ja miljoonaa pahaa, ei mitään siitä, mitä hymyssä kuuluu olla. Nyt siinä on sentään yksi hyvä, se ei revi sillä hymyllään Rauskilta sydäntä palasiksi. ”Proto kävi myös”, se toteaa suklaapalansa takaa, nielaisee. Eli se vihulainen on tuonut sille tämän kielletyn synnin taskuun, mokomakin. Rauski virnistää. 

Ei yllätä kuulla, ettei Proto tullut vain puhumaan. Zappis ei muista milloin on nähnyt sen viimeksi, ei tiedä mitä on sanonut silloin. Se sanoo vain tietävänsä, että Proto on vihannut. Zappista ja heidän tilannettaan ja hajonnutta ystävyyttä ja Rauskia ja sitä, ettei asioita osata sopia. Zappis kertoo istuneensa huoneessaan, napit korvissa kun se oli tullut. Musiikin yli ei ollut tarvinnut edes kuulla sen sanoja kun oli nähnyt, että se puhui yhdeltä hoitajalta sukat rullalle. Sitten se oli saanut huoneen oven kiinni ja kiiltävistä silmistä päätellen se oli halunnut huutaa. 

Se oli halannut. Ja sitten haukkunut idiootiksi, kurjaksi, tyhmäksi, mulkuksi. Ei se missään vaiheessa ollut sanonut, mutta Zappis oli ymmärtänyt sen huolehtineen, koko tämän ajan. Se oli halunnut repiä Zappikselta kaiken satuttamaan tarkoitetun käsistä jo monta vuotta, mutta ei ollut saanut lupaa. Sitten se oli lyönyt. Ja Zappis oli pyytänyt anteeksi, luvannut jättää sen kaiken. Luvannut rämpiä läpi vieroituksesta. 

Rauskin on pakko hymyillä lisää. Proto on hoitanut hommansa juuri niin kuin pitääkin. Se on saanut sanottua ja tehtyä sen, mihin kukaan heistä muista ei pysty. Nyt tämän maailman Rauskin pitää vain odottaa milloin se tulee huutamaan nyrkeillään hänellekin sen saman. _Tyhmä, idiootti, mulkku_. Olisit ymmärtänyt ja tehnyt toisin. Olisit ollut parempi. 

Hänkään ei ymmärrä itseään. Millä periaattella hänestä hyvä ratkaisu oli kadota, katkaista välit? Jättää toinen ilman vastausta, repiä siltä sielu kahtia ja sitten rakastua toiseen, koittaa perustaa sen kanssa perhe? Hän voisi haukkua itsekin itsensä. Ei ihme, että Zappis ei kestänyt pinnalla, vaan hukkui, koskaan oikeasti hukkumatta.

Tuntuu kuin hänellä olisi verta käsissään, omallatunnollan jonkun viattoman henki. Vaikka siinä se istuu, täydellisesti elossa. 

Lähdöstä ei sovita, mutta jossain vaiheessa lämmin hiljaisuus tuntuu tulevan päätökseensä. Jokin sanaton keskustelu on käyty loppuun, jokin kysymys on saanut vastauksen. Yksi hoitajakin alkaa näyttää siltä, että se haluaa Rauskin pois täältä, pois sohvatilaa viemästä ja potilasta häiritsemästä. Pois, koska vierailuaika on ummessa. Käytävällä takki päällä Rauski vain ei halua lähteä, ei halua jättää sitä toista yksin tänne näiden värittömien seinien sisälle. 

Hyvästelyt muuttuvat vaivautuneeksi höpinäksi kun kumpikaan ei halua sanoa viimeisiä sanoja. Rauski hipelöi takkinsa kaulusta, hupun naruja ja huivin hapsuja. Zappis tuijottaa ikkunasta ulos, puristaa käsivarttaan, kynnet painautuneina ihoon. Se näyttää hetken häkkiin suljetulta eläimeltä, vaikka se onkin täällä vapautumassa mielensä mustista verkoista. 

Lopulta Rauski saa jotenkin lattiaan juurtuneet jalkansa liikkumaan, hymyilee sille niin aidosti kuin vain itkemättä kykenee. Hänen yllätyksekseen se on kuitenkin Zappis, joka tarttuu vielä hihasta ja halaa. Sen t-paita tuoksuu tupakalle ja violetille, ehkä orvokille. Rauskin kädet puristuvat sen selkämykseen, pidellen kankaasta kiinni kuin köydestä. Hän on vähällä möläyttää. Ja sitten Zappis mumisee hellän kiitoksen hänen hiuksiinsa. 

Ei sen kuuluisi häntä kiittää, ei kun hän on tämän kaiken aiheuttanut. Silloin viime kerralla ja aina sitä ennen se olisi syyttänyt, sen näki sen silmistä, kaiken sen pimeyden keskeltä, johon se oli eksynyt. Se kuului sen huulilla kun se puhui. Syytös ja syytös ja syytös, halu olla vihainen ja saada oikeutta, korjata vääryys, joka oli kaivertanut jälkensä sen sydämeen. 

Ehkä se kiitos näyttää, kuinka paljon se on edistynyt. Kun se viimeksi oli katsonut Rauskia, kädet korvilla ja sydän kurkussa, sen silmistä oli hetken verran paistanut kylmä halu tappaa. Nyt sen silmät ovat vain harmaat surun usvasta. Se hymyilee kun Rauski vihdoin irrottaa kätensä sen paidasta. Vaikka se unohtikin jossain vaiheessa, miten hymyillään. 

Viimeisessä katseessa näkyy sielu, ei pelkkä tyhjä sisin.


	13. Rajalta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Kolmas todellisuus, jossa avaat silmäni_

Kohinaa. Sitä maailma on ollut siitä lähtien kun siitä imaistiin kaikki väri, varastettiin sointi ja nauru ja järki. Kaikki toimii samalla tavalla väärin kuin jos joku poistaisi painovoiman tai kiertäisi maapallon navat paikoiltaan. Aurinko laskee ikuisesti. Sen takia hän kai on jumissa punaisen ja mustan rajalla.

”Sä voit kyllä”, se sanoi, koitti pitää kädestä. Lattian tuijottaminen oli tuntunut paremmalta kuin sen katseen kohtaaminen. Varsinkin kun se oli taas nähnyt ne kaulalle kierretyt mustelmat, joutunut muistamaan ja pelkäämään. Ei se sen vika ole, että Proto haluaa pois. Mutta ei hän voi sitä matkallaan satuttaakaan. 

Mitä se oli sanoillaan ylipäätään edes tarkoittanut? Hän ei pysty mihinkään, ei liikkumaan, ei palaamaan. Hän ei pysty estämään sitä haalistumasta, katoamasta kaikkialta. Hitaasti kuluvat muistikuvat, tuoksut, jäljet ympäriltä. Äänen hän on jo menettänyt, jollei hän sitten halua viillellä lisää haavoja sieluunsa avaamalla menneisyyden kannen. 

Ei hän halua. Haavoja on muutenkin viillelty tarpeeksi, liikaa tähän ihoon, joka hänet vangitsee ja liikaa mieleen, joka ei kai koskaan toivu. 

Sänky keinahtaa suljettujen silmien takana ja rintaa puristaa. Se on siinä, ollut aina ja tulee aina olemaan, ei se siitä miksikään muutu. Yksityiskohdat kuluvat päivä päivältä. Oliko sillä tuollainen hymy? Oliko silmissä kultaiset viirut? Oliko hiuksissa noin paljon hopeaa? Sen kosketus pistää kuin tuhat neulaa, iho tuntuu kylmältä. Ja silti Proto nojaa kohti, pyytää lisää. Ehkä se ei katoa jos hän jatkaa kerjäämistä. 

”Aina”, se kuiskaa, ääni pelkkä seiniltä kaikuva kuiskaus. Vain Proto enää tunnistaa sen, pystyy erottamaan tuhansista ja taas tuhansista. Hymy huulilla tuntuu myrkyn nielemiseltä. ”Mä en lähde.” _Valhe_. Koko keho kiljuu, sydän pakahtumaisillaan. Proto puree hammasta. Jos se kerran sanoo, niin hän uskoo. Aina samat sanat, aina samat kauniit valheet, joita hän ei valheeksi korvissaan pysty muuttamaan. Jos se lupaa, niin se lupaus pitää. Se ei koskaan katoa, eikä hän koskaan jätä sitä. 

”Mä en jatka ilman sua”, Proto kuiskaa tyynyille, kääriytyy mieleensä. Sumussa sen hymy on kirkas. Silmät ummessa se pitää vieläkin Protosta kiinni, on olemassa ja kokonaan itsensä, koskaan katoamatta. Se ei muutu koskaan, ei anna hänen jatkaa, kulkee hänen vierellään. Niin kuin hän haluaakin. 

Joskus hän uskoo siihen, että ne muut valehtelevat. Ei Retris koskaan lähtenytkään, ne vain koittavat viedä sen häneltä, kateelliset paskiaiset, ilkeät ja kierot ja julmat. Ja sitten hän muistaa sisällään riehuvan halun päästä pois, kadota ja jättää jälkeensä pelkkää tyhjää. Hän muistaa kaipuunsa. Silloin maailma luomien takana on tyhjä ja sielu tuntuu repaleiselta. 

”Sä lupasit”, se muistuttaa, käsi puristuu vyötärölle, toinen varastaa sormet ja lukitsee ne lomittain. Kylmä, kylmä kylmyys hiipii luihin, mutta Proto puristaa takaisin, koittaa pitää siitä kiinni, koittaa toivoa. Iho, _elämä_ , tuntuu heidän välillään rikkomattomana, erottavana. Tekee mieli repiä, raastaa, riehua, hajottaa. Sen sijaan hän on vain paikalleen jämähtänyt tyhjyys, olematon, poissa. Hän tietää luvanneensa sille, sanoneensa ikuisesti ja tarkoittaneensa sitä. Hän lupasi hyvän ja huonon, sydämensä, kehonsa ja mielensä. 

Kipua hän ei luvannut. Ei välitilaa, jossa ikävä syö kaiken, jossa irti päästäminen tuntuu pettämiseltä ja ilman sitä eläminen kuolemalta. Tai ei, ei kuolemalta. Hän ei voi kuolla, hän ei osaa, kukaan ei salli sitä. Mutta ei hän elääkään voi, ei jos se tuijottaa häntä noilla menetetyillä silmillä, estää katsomasta pois. ”Ikuisesti”, sen ääni sanoo, juoksuttaa kylmät väreet Proton selkään. Sen sanat tuntuvat kahleelta, kaulaan nostetulta, kuristavalta. Mutta hän on luvannut. 

Jossain oman tyhjyytensä ulkopuolella Proto tietää, etteivät ne sanat ole Retriksen. Hän on itse laittanut ne sille suuhun, koska haluaa syyttää sitä, koska ei pysty luopumaan. Ei surustaan, ei ikävästään, ei kivustaan. Ne ovat kantaneet hänet tähän asti, solmiutuneet hänen ihoonsa kuin panssari, tehneet hänestä aaveen, jolla ei ole elämää, mutta ei myöskään kykyä kuolemaan. Hän on monta kertaa nähnyt sen loppuvan, luullut luovuttaneensa. Ja tajunnut sitten, siinä rajalla roikkuessaan, ettei hän ikinä olisi tervetullut jos veisi niiltä muilta elämät mennessään.

Retris ei ikinä vaatisi häntä olemaan yksin, pysymään yksin. Se ei käskisi hänen jäädyttää luitaan, kovettaa sydäntään, eksyä. Se ei toivoisi hänen kuolevan ja repivän sieluja riekaleiksi. Se ei haluaisi hänen jatkavan eteenpäin, ei haluaisi luovuttaa häntä jollekin toiselle tai elämälle, jota se ei voinut elää. Mutta ei se häntä kieltäisikään, koska se rakastaisi liikaa, näkisi hänen onnensa arvokkaampana kuin itsensä. Se käskisi tehdä kaiken kahden edestä, käskisi yrittää. Niin Protokin käskisi tehdä jos heidän osansa voisi vaihtaa, jos hän voisi antaa sille lahjaksi aikaa, jota hän ei itse ole koskaan halunnut. 

Hitaasti sormet irtoavat, silmät sammuvat. Mutta sillä hetkellä maailma silmien takana ei tunnu tyhjältä, ainoastaan hellältä. Se on vain mustaa, aivan kuin sen kuuluukin olla. Mustaa, jonka voi milloin tahansa muuttaa kaikeksi muuksi, väreiksi ja muodoiksi, maisemiksi. Elämäksi.

Se toinen on katsonut hänen rikkinäistä sieluaan ja nähnyt jotain kaunista. Ei siksi, että se on rikki, ei hänen kipujensa takia, ei hänen synkkyytensä takia. Siksi, että se on juuri hän. Että hän on kärsinyt ja kestänyt ja yhä siinä, vaikka vain osittain. Se haluaa pitää hänet siinä. Ja joskus, silloin kun sen siniset silmät uivat tähdissä, Proto tuntee olevansa hiukan tiukemmin kiinni tässä maailmassa. Haluavansa sitä. Pitävänsä kiinni, vaikkei hänellä ole voimia. 

Siinä voisi olla jotain tulevaisuuden kaltaista, mutta siihen tarttuminen pelottaa. Hän ei voi luvata sille mitään siitä, mitä hän on jo luvannut. Hän ei voi rikkoa lupaustaan ikuisuudesta. Hän ei voi luvata sille yhtään mitään, sillä hänellä ei ole mitä antaa. Hän ei edes ymmärrä miksi se haluaisi, miksi hän ja miksi nyt? Se voisi kävellä pois ja antaa hänen mennä, se voisi valita toisin ja varastaa tulevaisuuden ja aivan kaiken, unohtaa koskaan nähneensä hänessä mitään mukamas kaunista. 

Avatessaan silmänsä, päästäessään taas irti tavastaan olla muualla ja jättäessään sen pois lähteneen taas hetkeksi, hän kohtaa palan taivasta oviaukossa. Se katsoo häntä niin pehmeästi, että Proto tuntee kipunsa väännön. Sydän vääntyy ja väntyy, koittaa lohjeta, säröilee ja hajoaa. Sen katseen alla ne säröt, ne pudonneet palaset, ovat kuitenkin yhä yksi ja ehjä. 

Silmät aukikin hän näkee, miten se kadonnut hymyilee ja lopulta nyökkää, hyväksyy tulevaisuuden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh. Enää kaksi jäljellä. Onnistuukohan tän saaminen ennen joulua valmiiks? :'D Noh, yritetään.


	14. Murtuva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Kolmas todellisuus, jonka minulle halusit_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En saanut koko fikkiä jouluksi valmiiksi, mutta eipä hätiä mitiä. Hyvää joulua kaikille! ^^ Nauttikaa kaikesta kun kerran on taas tämä valojen ja lahjojen aika, vaikkei lunta (ainakaan täällä) olekaan :3

Kauniit sanat. Joku kirjoitti joskus ja hän luki aikoja myöhemmin, totesi valheellisiksi tai ei ainakaan kaikkia kattavaksi.

Se joku sanoi itsetuhoisten ihmisten olevan koti-ikävästä kärsiviä enkeleitä. Mutta eihän se yksi edes usko mihinkään, ei suurempaan voimaan tai Jumalaan, ei kohtaloon. Ei se usko kuin kuoleman jälkeiseen ikuisuuteen ajan toisella puolella. Ja jos se paikka on se, missä sen sielu on syntynyt, ei se sinne halua. Se jahtaisi kuolemassa aivan toista sielua, kaipaisi sen luokse enemmän kuin mihinkään kotiin. 

Eikä se ole mikään enkeli, ei ainakaan sellainen niin kuin joku väitti. Puhdas ja viaton ja hohtava. Se on värjätty verellä ja himoavilla ajatuksilla, mustaksi palaneilla reunoilla ja tervassa uitetuilla sulilla. Mikä ei haittaa yhtään, se on sen luonne. Se on täydellinen sillä tavalla, toivottoman vahva ja siksi elossa. Tai ainakin toistaiseksi se on vielä jaksanut pitää reunasta kiinni, vaikka onkin testannut kynsiensä pitävyyttä puremalla ne pois. 

Kyyneleet sen silmissä hohtavat useammin paikanpäällä kuin poissaolollaan. Sotkuiset hiukset peittävät luurangoksi kaluttuja harteita pehmeänä verhona, suojaavat sitä yhtä maailmalta. Niin pitkät, niin pehmeät, niin haluttaviksi asetellut. Sormet ovenkahvalla haluavat tuntea pehmeyden, upota siihen. 

Se on kuitenkin raja, jota Zappis ei ole halunnut omin luvin ylittää. Mutta hän on halunnut niin kauan. Niin helvetin kauan.

Ei hän voi sanoa, ettei kaipaisi omalla tavallaan sitä yhtä, joka puuttuu. Hän tekisi mitä tahansa saadakseen sen takaisin, jotta Proto voisi olla onnellinen. Hän tappaisi sen puolesta, mutta kuolemalla ei herätetä henkiin jo menetettyjä.

Hän myisi sydämensä jos voisi päästä eroon omista tunteistaan. Kaikki nämä kiemurat ovat väärin, mutta hän ei voi itselleen mitään. Ja nyt kun yksi hyväksyy, yksi niistä muista näkee ja haluaa samaa kuin hän, toivo hänessä leimahtaa kuin jo kerran hiipunut liekki. Hän on valmis polttamaan sormensa, mutta pelkää silti sen toisen puolesta. 

Jos hän voisi käydä yhden keskustelun Retriksen kanssa, hän kiittäisi sitä. Hän sanoisi olevansa pahoillaan, pyytävänsä lupaa. Anoisi sitä päästämään irti ja luovuttamaan, vaikkei sen sitä pitäisikään tehdä. Ehkä se hymyilisi. Rauhaa rakastavana se ehkä luottaisi häneen ja käskisi pitää huolta. Eikä hän muuta olekaan tehnyt kuin huolehtinut, koittanut pitää kasassa sen, mitä jäljellä on, koittanut pitää sen yhden tässä maailmassa. Onneksi se ei ole päässyt rajan yli ja jättänyt heitä. Jättänyt _häntä._

Hän ei usko maailman antaneen hänelle mahdollisuutta silkkaa hyvyyttään. Ei se ole hyvää jos sitä yhtä sattuu, jos se haluaa repiä veren suonistaan ja kadota. Mutta hän on silti saanut sen mahdollisuuden, pääsee niin lähelle kuin vain voi. Tarjota sillä toisella on vain puolikas sydän ja täysin vajaa ikuisuus, eikä Zappista haittaa tippaakaan. Ihan kuin hänenkään sydämensä olisi missään vaiheessa ollut täysin ehjä. 

Tänään se katsoo kohti, kuin rohkaisuksi. Ei ohi, ei läpi, ei yli eikä ympäri. Se on tasan siinä, kerrankin tässä hetkessä kiinni. Auringonlaskulta varastetut silmät näyttävät valtavilta sen kapeiksi muuttuneissa kasvoissa. Ja sitten se livauttaa hänelle hymyn, vain henkäyksen, suupielen avuttoman kohotuksen, mutta silti _hymyn_. Luoja, että hän on unohtanut, miltä ilo sen kasvoilla näyttää. 

Se on tainnut itsekin unohtaa, taistelee kasvojen lihasten kanssa kun ne vänkäävät vastaan ihon rypistyessä silmäkulmista. ”Kaunis”, Zappikselta lipsahtaa ja hän koittaa napata sanat takaisin hihaansa, takaisin silmiinsä. Hän ei halua yhtäkään ylimääräistä vaivautuneisuuden säiettä tähän ilmaan, ei halua painostaa. Mutta Protosta on tullut aavemaailman asukki, se tuntee kyllä kuiskaukset, näkee piilotellut sanat. Ja se hymyilee vähän lisää, epävarmana ja peloissaan, mutta ilon kipinä silmissä. 

”Sä et lähteny”, se raakkuu, ääni yhä kuristuksesta arkana, muistuttamassa kuinka _melkein_. Kuinka melkein se päästi irti. Kuinka melkein se pääsi kotiin. Ja kuinka melkein se käännytettiin takaisin, pois sieltä, minne se kaikin keinoin haluaa, koska ei ole vielä sen aika, ei ole vielä aika antaa periksi. 

Miksi Zappis olisi lähtenyt? Ei hän aio koskaan, ei niin kauan kuin Proto ei sano vastaan. Niin kauan kuin se sietää, niin kauan kuin hänet haluaa, hän pysyy. Vaikka kuinka hänen sydämensä murtuisi samalla ja lakkaisi toimimasta.

Rauskin silmistä oli paistanut myötätunto kun se oli sanoillaan liipannut läheltä yksipuolista rakkautta. Kuin se olisi tiennyt, tai kokenut, silmissä kipu, jota Zappis ei ollut tunnistanut. Se oli käskenyt toimia tai paeta, oli käskenyt miettiä omaa sydäntä. 

Tuntuu pahalta tietää toistenkin tietävän, että tämä jätkä tässä voi olla hänelle molemmat, elämä ja kuolema. Häntä ei auta se, että hänen sydämensä huutaa, karjuu. Ettei muuta ole, ettei toista tule. Hän on alusta asti halunnut jonkun toisen oman ja näin siinä on käynyt. 

Lattia narahtaa sukkien alla, peitto kahisee kun Proto kääntyy paikoillaan. Se katsoo vieläkin niin epävarmana, niin avuttomana, kallistaa päätään kuin eläin. Jokin sen silmissä kuitenkin sanoo, ettei se aio paeta, vaikka Zappis kohottaisikin kätensä. Että se on vankina tässä hetkessä, ei pakosta vaan vapaasta tahdostaan. ”Mä en...” Zappis aloittaa, epäröi. Hän ei voi luvata sille, ettei hän koskaan jätä sitä. Se on kerran jo kuullut sen valheen, vaikkei se sanojen suusta valuessa ollutkaan valhe vaan aito lupaus. Se on kerran repinyt sielunsa niiden sanojen takia. Ja siksi Zappis ei enää voi käyttää niitä, ne on viety häneltä. 

”En halunnu, et oot yksin”, hän päätyy lopulta sanomaan, hymyilee vähän. Proto näyttää huojentuneelta, ehkä kiitolliselta. Tähän asti se ei ole oikeastaan koskaan välittänyt muiden sanoista, surrut vain. Se ei ole reagoinut, vaikka sille olisi sanonut mitä, nyökännyt vain kuin robotti mitään oikeasti ymmärtämättä. Tai on sillä ollut vaiheita, mutta silloin se on tuntunut ymmärtävän väärin, ottanut kaiken jotenkin pahalla. 

Sitten se pudottaa katseensa, vetää varpaat kippuraan, kuin se rakentaisi ympärilleen taas sen kuoren, jota Zappis on oppinut vihaamaan. Sen kuoren sisälle ei pääse kukaan muu, se on siellä yksin. Yksin kaikkien mustien ajatustensa kanssa. 

Kuin sukellus ja Zappis vajoaa polvilleen, tarttuu sitä käsistä. Tänään hän ei aio antaa sen mennä, sen on pysyttävä täällä hänen kanssaan, pysyttävä kiinni siinä jossain, jonka se on hetkeksi löytänyt. Jonka avulla se sai yhden aidon hymyn. Sen iho on viileä ja ohut kuin silkki, hiukset valuvat ja valuvat ja valuvat ja hetkeksi Zappis hukkuu haluunsa koskettaa niitä. Kynnet jättävät jäljet kämmeniin kun se puristaa. Silmät ovat kiinni, mutta sitten Proto katsoo häntä sameasti ripsiensä lomasta. 

Zappis haluaa antaa sille mahdollisuuden olla taas onnellinen. Hän ei ikinä pyytäisi sitä unohtamaan, ei muuttumaan, ei valehtelemaan. Jos se joskus eksyy, hän vain ohjaa sen takaisin. Hän tietää, että se tulee aina rakastamaan kuollutta, ettei sen kuulukaan päästää siitä irti. Hän vain haluaa, että se on taas kotonaan omassa ihossaan. 

Hän haluaa sille tuhat elinvuotta, ihania muistoja. Hän haluaa, että se tuntee itsensä silti rakastetuksi, vaikka se samaan aikaan tuntisikin olevansa rikki. Hän haluaa, että se nauraa, pystyy hengittämään. Maailma on näkemisen arvoinen ja sen pitää nähdä se. Lumisateet ja pakkasen kuorruttamat puut, sateenkaari ja hattarapilvet, syyssade ja järveen yöksi uppoava aurinko. 

Kyyneleet poskilla ovat Zappiksen omat kun hän tuntee vapautuneiden sormiensa alla toisen pulssin, tuntee tutun tuoksun kuin palavat lehdet. Huulet ovat pehmeät ja hän vapisee, joutuu kahlitsemaan itsensä, ettei vain palaisi kokonaan. Sen suu maistuu kaikelle ja samalla ei millekään. Silmät kiinni hän odottaa, että se tekee päätöksensä. 

Sormet leualla, otsalla, kaulalla ovat kuin kuiskaus, sen hengitys kasvoilla lämmin kuin kesä. On hyvä tietää, ettei se ole kaikesta huolimatta menettänyt hellyyttään tai lämpöään, että sen sydän on yhä sama. Sormet juoksevat iholla, etsivät ja löytävät, pyyhkivät hymyillen kyyneleet pois. Jotenkin Zappis tietää, että samalla se katsoo, tutkii kuin ei olisi aiemmin nähnyt. Ehkä se etsii eroja, ehkä se miettii kannattaako, pystyykö. Haluaako se edes? 

Sydän rinnassa pelkää enemmän kuin koskaan. Mitään muuta kuin rakkautta se ei voisi pelätä yhtä paljon. 

Hiukset pyyhkäisevät ensin Zappiksen sormia, sitten poskia. Proton sydän läpättää vieläkin kämmenen alla, tai sitten se on oma sydän, joka koittaa paeta käsivarsia pitkin pois huoneesta, kauas elämän suurista valinnoista. Maa jalkojen alla tuntuu pidättävän hengitystään, maailmakaan ei hetkeen pyöri. Hän on siinä hetkessä avuton, sydän paljaana sen edessä, kykenemätön vaikuttamaan mihinkään. Osat ovat vaihtuneet. 

Hengitys pyyhkäisee otsaa, sitten huulet. Sormet kietoutuvat hiuksiin, silittävät ja sekin vapisee, tuntuu tietävän, ettei mikään ole enää entisensä. Aiemmin se ei ole edes tiennyt, että Zappis on ajatellut sitä, halunnut sitä. Ja nyt se tuntuu olevan paremmin perillä kaikesta kuin kukaan muu, on matkannut kuolleiden maailmasta, muuttunut aaveesta lihaksi ja luuksi. Lämmin ja elävä. Hänen. 

”Kiitos”, se mumisee, huulet yhä ihoa vasten. Kuin se olisi kuullut, mitä hän sille haluaa, millaisen elämän hän on sille valmis hankkimaan. Kuinka paljosta hän on valmis luopumaan, kuinka vähän hän pyytää. Kuinka paljon se pelkkä ajatus hänelle jo antaa. 

Zappis vetää sen lähelleen, upottaa kasvonsa sen ihoon. Sen sanat ovat liian suuri ylistys. Ei sillä ole mitään kiitettävää. Kunhan se vain pitää itsensä tässä maailmassa, niin se on hänelle tarpeeksi.


	15. Yhteinen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Todellisuus, jossa kaikki vihdoin on oikein_

Paljon myöhemmin, kun aikaa on kulunut elinikä, hän tajuaa sen jääneen viimeiseksi kerraksi. Silloin hän myös tajuaa ikävöidä sitä, ettei koskaan saa nähdä tekemänsä työn tuloksia, ei pysty vielä kerran parantamaan mahdollisuuksia.

Valhe vaihtuu todellisuudeksi siinä silmien edessä, hulahtaa päähän kuin pullo väkiviinaa. Keho painaa liian paljon sieluun verrattuna, ilmapallo metallisessa vankilassaan, luut titaanista ja sisuskalut teräsverkoista. Maailma pyörii hiljaa vastapäivään, silmiin sattuu ja valo katossa kirveltää, kirveltää, kirveltää verkkokalvoilla. Kieli tuntuu tiilen kokoiselta, autiomaan kuivalta. Ilmassa tuoksuu tomu ja siinä leijuvat sanat, joihin ei voi vastata.

Mikään ei liiku, kaikki odottavat ääneti. On aikaa katsoa ja se on virhe. 

Ilma keinahtaa, jalat lähtevät alta ja hän kuulee seuraavaksi vain hiljaisuutta puhkovat huolestuneet äänet, näkee ryppään suurentuneita silmiä. Ne muut aukovat suitaan kuin kuivalle maalle heitetyt kalat, päästämättä yhtäkään selvää säveltä. 

Rauski tuijottaa takaisin. Hän ei osaa puhua. Ja sitten joku nappaa hänet syliinsä, sulkee pimeyden kärhiin, sulkee lämpöön, pehmeyteen. Tajunta murenee mustaksi hileeksi luomien taakse. 

Jossain vaiheessa se hile muuttuu kerroksesta hiekkarannaksi, lapioitavaksi tuhkavuoreksi, joka kadottaa hänet maailmankartalta. Hänestä tuntuu kuin hän nukkuisi sata vuotta, leikkisi Ruususta ilman prinssiä ja puolta valtakuntaa. Uni painaa ja tukehduttaa, tuntuu sitovan hänet kuin köysi. Hän rimpuilee, yrittää muistaa jotkin sanat, jotka hänelle on sanottu tai jotka hän on sanonnut tai halunnut sanoa. Yrittää muistaa jotakin tärkeää ja hän riuhtoo, repii, raastaa, yrittää voittaa unen loputtomat voimat. Sielu huutaa. Ja sitten, tuttu katto tuijottaa takaisin. 

Usva silmäkulmissa häviää hitaasti, enemmän jokaisella räpäytyksellä. Samaa tahtia kädet tuntuvat omilta, pää tutulta ja maailma oikealta. Hän on unohtanut unen ja jostakin hullusta syystä häntä pelottaa, koska samalla hän saattoi menettää jotain. Hukkasi punaisen langan. 

”Sattuuks johonki?” joku kysyy ja Rauski ponnahtaa ylös, upottaa sormensa sohvatyynyihin. Päässä keinahtaa ja jalat tutisevat, mutta ei, häneen ei satu. Siniset silmät tuijottavat huoneen nurkalta vaaleina ja lempeinä. Se ottaa askeleen, hiljaa, ja Rauski pudistaa päätään. ”Mä koitin ottaa kiinni, mut...” Niinpä tietenkin. Tottakai. Kukaan muu ei olisi ottanut kiinni yhtä pehmeästi, tuntunut yhtä turvalliselta paikalta kadottaa itseään ja tajuntaansa. Se olisi kaapannut vaikka katolta, toiminut turvatyynynä. Ehkä, jos se olisi hullu. 

”Mä en tiiä -”

”Tiiän. Sä vaikutitkin siltä. Sä näytit...” se hakee sanoja, istuu sohvapöydälle Rauskin eteen. ”Eksyneeltä”, se toteaa vihdoin ja nyökkää, nyplää sormissaan farkkujen polvea ja siihen rispaantunutta reikää. ”Sä oot koko viikon vaikuttanu siltä. Aikasemminkin jo... Missä sä oot ollu?”

Ihan kuin se tietäisi. Ihan kuin se ikinä uskoisi, että hän on matkannut ajassa ja avaruudessa, tähtien tuolla puolen, sellaisessa paikassa, johon hän ei halua palata. Paikassa, joka on satuttanut ja jättänyt arvet. Jättänyt pelon. Ihan kuin se ikinä uskoisi, vaikka hän kertoisi. Tai vaikka se jo tietäisi. 

Hän kohtaa sen katseen, suoraa ja avoimesti. Lukekoon hänen kasvoiltaan, mitä hän ei voi sille selittää. Hänellä ei ole mitään salattavaa, ei siltä. Sen silmät etsivät, ja Rauski ehtii ajatella vain kuinka paljon noissa silmissä hänelle on, paljonko niiden katseesta on ollut kiinni. Hän muistaa sen tyhjän tuijotuksen savuverhon takaa ja sitten auringonlaskuun tuijottaneen katseen täynnä kultaa. 

Katse polttaa kun sydämellä on salaisuus, jota se ei ole voinut ennen jakaa. Viimeksi hän ei saanut edes kokeilla ja nyt hän tajuaa tarvitsevansa vain tilaisuuden, oikean tönäisyn. Maailma on sillä tavalla ironiaan taipuvainen. 

Rauski hymyilee tietämättään ajatukselleen, ja Zappis kohottaa kulmaansa typerälle virneelle, hänelle heikkopäiselle. Hän rymähtää takaisin sohvaan ja kurottaa kädet kattoon, tiiraa sormien läpi todellisuutta, joka ei enää keikahda. Ei nyt kun hänellä on viimeinen ja se kaikkein tärkein pala palapelistä hyppysissään, sohvapöydän kulmalla, silmät jäämeren värisinä. 

Ja hän kertoo, maalaa sille maailman, jota hän ei itsekään ole uskoa ääneen puhuttuna. Kertoo sille jokaisen alamäen, hioen kuitenkin sirpaleilta reunat. Kaikkea hän ei voi sille toitottaa, ei voi paljastaa omaa suruaan ja katumustaan ja pelkoaan. Mutta hän antaa sille luvan matkustaa ja se kysyy, silmät välillä kimaltaen. Vapisevat sormet käyvät hiuksissa. Ensin omissa ja sitten nopeasti, kevyesti, Rauskin hiuksissa, vaikka se tuntuukin vain kuvitelmalta. Jollekin se jopa nauraa, ja Rauski tuntee tulleensa kotiin. 

”Ja nyt mä oon taas täällä”, Rauski lopettaa ja kääntää katseensa katosta, kohtaa sen silmät. Se ei näytä epäuskoiselta, mutta ei kauhean vakuuttuneeltakaan. Ehkä se riittää, sen täytyy. Ei hän voi pakottaa sitä uskomaan, mutta jos se edes tietää, niin se pelastaa hänet valheilta. Se tietää mistä hän on saanut ajatuksensa ja mistä varastanut tunteensa. Jos hän siis joskus uskaltaa selittää sille sen, mitä hän on tajunnut. 

Koska se pala, jonka hän luuli kasanneensa onkin vailla vastinettaan. Ne kaksi muuta ovat toistensa kiertoradoille pusketut planeetat, mutta tässä, heidän kahden välillä, on koko galaksin tasapaino. Jokainen aurinkokunta, jokainen musta aukko, jokainen asteroidi. He kolahtavat, ainakin Rauski luulee niin. Heidät on tarkoitettu kolahtamaan, niinhän? Jos he eivät menetä toisiaan, niin eivät he menetä ketään tai mitään muutakaan. He ovat kokonaisuus. 

Hän luulee, ja joskus hän on tarpeeksi hullu luottaakseen pelkkiin vaistoihinsa. 

Sormet syöksähtävät sen paidankaulukseen, ja ennen kuin se ehtii kummastella, ehtii horjahtamaan sohvapöydältä, Rauski on vetänyt sen itseään vasten. Senttien päässä sen kasvoista hän uskaltaa kohottaa katseensa, hengittää pari kertaa haparoiden. Hän kysyy lupaa, pyytää luottamaan ja ymmärtämään, että hän on menettänyt järkensä. Menettänyt kaiken. 

Ja sitten se on Zappis, joka haistattaa paskat hänen luvilleen. Tällä kertaa Rauski tietää varmasti, että sen sormet ovat hänen hiuksissaan, tuttu lämpö niskassa. Se on elossa ja siinä ja hänen, ehkä, mahdollisesti. Muusta hän ei välitä kun hänen kehonsa vapisee sen kosketuksesta, tuntuu murtuvan sen lämmön alla. 

Hullu on se Rauski, joka toisessa todellisuudessa uskaltaa sanoa tälle ei. Uskaltaa lähteä tai antaa tämän jollekin toiselle. Ja hullu hän, hän itse, joka ei nyt enää kykene muuhun kuin puristamaan lujemmin. 

”Mä uskon sua”, Zappis sanoo hänen poskeaan vasten, hengitys raskaana. Ehkä se on yhtä hämmentynyt tästä kuin Rauskikin, ehkä senkin aivot kääntyivät ympäri kehon tuntiessa toisen suun? Rauski rypistää kulmiaan, työntää sen pystyyn. Sohvapöytä narahtaa. 

”Mitä -?” 

”Mä oon nähny... unia. Niissä sä oot ollu erilaine, maailma on ollu erilaine. _Mä_ oon ollu erilaine”, Zappis selittää ja sen katse alkaa haparoida. Hetken päästä se eksyy Rauskista sohvalle, sitten seinille, ikkunasta ulos. Sydäntä puristaa. _Ei, ei._

”Mä muistan vaa rikki revittyjä ranteita ja savusia pullonsuita. Mustelmia. Tyhjät silmät?” Se kyseenalaistaa itsekin omat muistikuvansa, koittaa hinkata ne aivoissaan kirkkaammiksi ja epäonnistuu. Sen pakotettu nauru on pala hulluutta ja vääristää ilon. Rauski haukkoo ääneti henkeään. Se on nähnyt, se tunnistaa. Tai joku on ehkä näyttänyt, se sama sairas paskiainen, joka pakotti Rauskin kokemaan. Jos sen sydämeen sattuu nyt edes puoliksi yhtä paljon kuin Rauskin... 

Sen katse eksyy takaisin Rauskin silmiin ja he molemmat hukkuvat. Hetken on hiljaista kun Rauski odottaa sen kertovan lisää, pelkää sen romahtavan. Pelkää sen ilon, jonka hän sai vain hetkeksi, kadonneen. ”Mä muistan sut ja et... muhun sattu?” se kysyy niin hiljaa, että Rauskilta melkein jää kuulematta. Sen silmät ovat oudon tummat. Onko sillekin jäänyt arvet, vaikkei se ole nähnyt kuin palasia?

Mutta ei se tiedä enempää, se muistaa vain pari välähdystä, joita Rauski itse on valaissut vähän lisää. Siihen ei satu, ei täällä. Helpotuksen huokaus, ja Rauski kohottaa kädet sen poskille, hymyilee sille. 

Hän jättää kertomatta, että se tietää nyt totuuden, vaikkei itse tiedäkään tietävänsä. He molemmat hautaavat koko jutun, jättävät toteutumattomat todellisuudet pelkiksi uniksi, omaan rauhaansa. 

Rauski näkee kuitenkin niiden kosketuksen, näkee Protossa ja Retriksessä ja Keimossa epäonnen kynnet, mutta antaa niiden jäädä. Ne liikkuvat eteenpäin otteesta huolimatta, hymyilevät kipua muistamatta. Hänen on luotettava siihen, että tässä hetkessä todellisuuden kärhet kestävät. 

He vetävät toinen toisensa uudestaan lähelleen,ja ensin Rauski tuntee sydämen omaansa vasten, sitten taas huulet omillaan. Hän tuntee ne huulet, tiesi ne jo ennen kuin oli kertaakaan maistanut. Joku voisi höpistä kohtalosta, mutta hänen sydämensä uskoo pelkkiin jälleennäkemisiin.

Vapina katoaa sen kosketuksesta ja silmät sulkeutuvat, ripset pyyhkivät poskia. Heidän hymynsä muuttuvat nauruksi ja jossain vaiheessa he kaatuvat yhdessä sohvalle, nauraen pilvet taivaalta onnen sumuksi ympärilleen. Kumpikaan ei tiedä, minne he ovat menossa. Kummallakaan ei ole aavistustakaan. On vain hetken hulluus, joka Rauskin on onnistunut varastaa ja Zappiksen löytää. 

Kumpikaan ei kertaakaan puhu sanaakaan rakkaudesta, ei koko ikuisuuden aikana. Ehkä on kyse uskaltamisesta, ehkä kyse sen sanan turhuudesta. Ehkä he tietävät, että he ovat hokeneet sitä sanaa alusta alkaen, vääntäneet sen vain tuhanteen uuteen muotoon. Rauski piittaa joka tapuksessa vain siitä, että se on viimein oikein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiitos jokaiselle, joka on tämän kaiken turhan odottamisenkin jälkeen jaksanut lukea tätä ^^ Kiitos jos olet jättänyt vielä kommentiakin tai kudoksia. Kiitos tuhannesti.
> 
> En koskaan ajatellut, että mikään kirjoittamani voisi saada palautetta tuntemattomilta. Että joku voisi kertoa minulle, että rakastaa jotain, mitä olen pyöritellyt päässäni ikuisuuksia. Että joku pitäisi niistäkin kohdista, jotka itsestäni tuntuvat tyhmiltä ja tönköiltä. Olette hymyilyttäneet minua paljon ja usein kuulkaas. 
> 
> Mutta tämä jää nyt tähän, haluan aloittaa jotain uutta. Enkä sano tätä nyt vain tämän fikin osalta, vaan konaisuudessaan. Tuntuu hyvältä tuoda LV-fikit vihdoin osaltani päätökseen. Olen rakastanut näiden tekemistä (ja piikkinä lihassa olemista :'D) Olen näiden avulla saanut kaksi rakasta ystävää (ei olisi uskonut!) Ajattelin kuitenkin, että koska kaikki on muuttunut niin paljon, myös minä haluan kokeilla jotain uutta. Jatkan kirjoittamista enkuksi. Vaihdan fandomia tai oikeastaan tunkeudun jokaiseen sellaiseen, johon haluan. Toteutan ideoita, joita olen halunnut toteuttaa. Ne syövät muuten minut elävältä :D Joten, jos kiinnostusta riittää, niin jää toki seuraamaan saanko mitään aikaiseksi (ehkä en, mutta se jää nähtäväksi x) Ainakin yritän!) 
> 
> Ja ai niin. Nimimerkki kokee muutoksen lähipäivinä. Kiitos ja kumarrus. 
> 
> ~KyynelPuro, viimeisen kerran


End file.
